Getting the Light Back in George Weasely
by Don'tLetThemSeeYourBack
Summary: Based on my one shot. It's been six months after the war and George refuses to move on. His best friend abandoned him for America, but now she's back. They've both changed unimaginably. Can they forgive, and heal each other? Can she save him?
1. Coming Back Sucks

**Author's Note:: Hello all! This is going to be a post DH fanfic. It is a George/OC fanfiction. This is also a continuance of my first fanfiction. Honestly, I would really encourage you to read my little one shot that inspired this entire story. (That's Ginger Ahole, To You!) It will help you understand how I perceive George, and it will help you understand how my OC was BEFORE the end of DH. Because let's face it, one does not walk away from war unchanged! I hope you'll come to adore this fanfiction as much as me, and I hope you'll like it enough to review so that I know to continue it. :) Because to be honest, even though I know how I want this to go, I'm not sure anyone will like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Coming Back Sucks::<span>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hogwarts. Second Year. Detention.<span>_**

"_GINGER! I WILL CAVE IN THAT HOLLOW MELON ON YOUR SHOULDERS YOU CALL A HEAD!" Without repentance Pen chucked the cauldron she'd been cleaning at George with all her might. George ducked in time, and although very sure he'd almost wet himself, pretended to continue to laugh at her. _

"_What? All I said was you missed a spot, **Sandrine.**" She shot him another murderous glare, but his typical devious nature had him meeting her eyes, and grinning wickedly. He had no idea why her real name upset her so, but he liked ticking her off._

"_You keep it up, Ginger, and the next pair of enchanted scissors will be flying **your** way!" Standing up, Pen replaced the freshly cleaned cauldron, and picked up another dirty one. _

"_That anxious to see my backside, dear?" George provoked her again, but she was silent. He knew he'd won. Though he was a tad miffed he couldn't get her to laugh. If she could pull off amazing pranks, she had to have a sense of humor! If only Fred were here, too..._

_Finishing off his cauldron, he stood up to find another dirty one. They'd been cleaning cauldrons for their detention for about four and a half hours, and they'd made excellent progress. In George's opinion Snape had been a little too sensitive. Pen's prank hadn't been nearly as bad as some of the things he and Fred had done to him. _

"_Merlin's beard!" George hissed, practically running away from the cauldron, his hands smashed over his nose. "Snape's been hiding bodies in that one! He had've with the way it smells!" He looked back at the cauldron, and then to Pen. She rolled her eyes, but continued cleaning the cauldron she had. Determined now, George rose his chin and returned to the cauldron. In torturous nostri-pain, he tried to clean it as fast as he could. The cauldron was fairly larger than all the others, and none of them smelled like this!_

_As George reached farther down into the cauldron, he paused as he heard a strange simmering sound. He tried to get a closer look just as a putrid-smelling, purple cloud erupted out of it onto his face._

"_BWAH!" He sputtered, covering his face he stumbled back before falling over completely. "It smells like Hippogriff dung!" He heard a muffled sputter, and after removing his hands, saw Pen was covering her own face. George looked down at his fingers and saw they were purple, which meant that his entire face, even **hair** had to be purple! _

_Pen couldn't hold it in any longer, and she burst out into historical laughter. Clutching her stomach, she dropped to her knees and continued to laugh. Gasping for air, she tried to calm down. One glance at George and she fell over laughing again. _

"_Think this is funny, do you?" George shouted, a little embarrassed and angry. Pen's only answer was a renewed roll of laughter. A believer that laughter was contagious, George fought with all his might to keep a smile from growing on his purple face. _

_Snape walked in with the two Gryffindors almost rolling around on the floor with laughter. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Burrow's Front Door. Seven Months After The War.<span>**

That was the first time George Weasley ever made me laugh, even though at that time I was still determined not to like him. He'd gotten me the worst detention in my life, and had gotten me caught no less. I'd heard of him and his brother, but who hadn't? The handsome, Weasley twins, famous for their pranks, and Quidditch skills. I wasn't in their circle, because really I hadn't been in anybody's circle. Who would have guessed the twins would turn into my very best friends?

Gripping onto my bag tighter, I plucked the courage to finally knock on the door. The Burrow had once seemed like a second home, but now I wished I was still in America. I'd packed up after the war and never looked back. So why was I back?

The very reason I was back threw open the door and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. Mrs. Weasley had been the mother I'd always dreamed of, had been the mother I'd thought every mother should be, and had been the complete opposite of my own mother. Her letters had reached me, and she'd properly guilted me, and planted seeds of worry. George wasn't doing well at all.

"Oh, Pen, sweetheart! It's so lovely to see you! Oh, look at you! So skinny! Come in! Come in! Ginny's perfectly fine with you using her room while she's at Hogwarts!" Mrs. Weasley took my bag and led me into the house. It was the same, and I loved it. I almost felt like in a few hours _I_ could be on my way to the platform to get on the train. I smiled to Mrs. Weasley again, then I remembered my sister had also went back for her seventh year.

"Thank you for getting Cam to school. It means a lot to me. Did I send enough money for her school books?"

"Oh, don't worry about that dear! She got along perfectly fine! Come, I'll fix you some tea!"

Sitting down at the table, I watched as the dishes washed themselves. I smiled again as Mrs. Weasley brought me my cup. She returned my smile, and it was obvious to me that I was being far too polite. Things were different. "So..." I cleared my throat, and went for a slightly easier topic, "How's Percy? I heard he's still working in the Ministry, but in a new department?"

"Yes, they've made one to help the families of lost love ones, of finding people still missing, of helping with finances. Everything really for the recovery of the war. He loves it. He's actually been staying here."

"Really?" Pathetically, I could think of nothing to say, so I took a sip of tea. I shouldn't have come.

"Sandrine." I looked up again to Mrs. Weasley, and this time I was forced to meet her eyes. "He's up in his room. He never leaves until dark. Go see him. Please."

The walk up the stairs was grueling. I left the day after Voldemort's death, and now I was back just as abruptly. My best friend was the person I wanted to see most, and the person I also feared seeing the most.

I was so nervous, I was sweating. Taking the band from my wrist I pulled my blond hair back into a tight pony tail. It didn't surprise me that the door was closed, and I couldn't imagine what I'd find when I opened it. Without bother to knock, like I never had, I held my breath and pushed the door open. The only light came from the sunshine that pushed through the shut curtains. The room looked exactly the same, if not only more messier. I glanced to Fred's side, and the pain in my chest caused me to advert my gaze quickly.

He lay in his own bed, facing the wall. I could only make out a messy thatch of red hair, and barely so in the dim room. Stepping passed the threshold, my shoes clicked against the wooden floor, but he still didn't move. He was ignoring me, probably assuming I was his mother. I knew he wasn't asleep because he'd always slept on his stomach.

"George?" My voice broke the silence in the room, and he moved. Turned only slightly to prop himself up, and he looked up at me. The familiar face I expected to see, I saw, but not without realizing that it was easily a stranger's face as well. He was the same, but vastly different. I tried to swallow but the vicious knot in my throat kept me from it. Who could have known that Fred's death would hit him as hard as this? I did.

"Well, well, well," He drawled, and that was when I noticed the empty fire whiskey bottles on the night stand. "Look at what the dragon shit out."

Flustered, I shifted my weight uncomfortably onto my left foot, and still clung to the door knob with my right hand. "I...could say the same for the smelly lump in bed, couldn't I?"

He only snorted and returned to his laying position. "Go away. _Again._"

I did step back over the threshold, ready to go away because I wanted to. I looked back one last time at Fred's empty bed. It was made up fresh, and unslept in. His entire side of the room was tidy, and I realized George must've cleaned it up. I looked back to George, laying in his bed silent, staring at the wall. He was different, I was different. And why? Because we wanted to run away. I said the only thing I could think of.

"You're not the only one that lost him."

In a flash George sat upright in bed, his wand drawn at me. His hair was so long it grew over his eyes, and I couldn't see him. I closed my eyes when I saw the spell leave his wand, because I expected to be thrown back. No, the door slammed in my face and I practically jumped out of my skin fright. Opening my eyes angrily, I slammed a hand against the door hard. My friend was gone, but I'd be damned if I'd let him stay gone any longer.


	2. Finally Home

**Author's Note:: Hello my readers! I really hope you like this chapter. I honestly can not express how nervous I am about this story! I have no idea if more than three people like it! D: Here's hoping for the best, because I really like the idea I have going for it!**

**Also! Shout out to gold-starlet786 for being my only reviewer! That means the world to me! Hope you got my thank you message!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two:: Finally Home. <span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts. Second Year. Hallway.<strong>_

"_I'm tellin' ya, Fred, she's a mad woman! No one knows much about her, and I swear I'd never noticed her before!" George exclaimed, walking along side his twin on their way to potions._

"_Fireworks, AND enchanted scissors? I bet she was royally pissed at you for putting her prank on Snape!" Fred grinned proudly at his brother, "Honestly glad I wasn't there. Cleaning cauldrons is slave work!"_

"_I couldn't agree more, brother! But I swear she's fiery! Could kill if she was mad enough! Though it is down right hilarious."_

_Fred continued to grin at his brother, "You're thinking something wicked, George." _

"_Right you are, Fred, right you are!"_

_And as fate would have it, George spotted Pen the second they walked into potions. Bumping Fred with his elbow, he inclined his head toward her. Without a word they both moved to the desk beside her's. Pen was completely ignorant of their presence, jotting down notes on a piece of parchment. Grinning, George leaned over the space between their desks. Did he whisper in her ear? Nooo..._

"_HEY!" _

_Pen jumped violently, her quill making a large, black scratch across her parchment. Shoulders tense, Pen slowly turned toward a still-grinning George. Squinting silently, she slammed her quill down, stood up, and slammed her other hand on Fred and George's desk. Both brothers, still unable to stop smiling, leaned away from her and closer together. In unison they sing-songed, "Hello~" _

_Before anything else could happen, Snape walked into the room, and Pen was forced to retreat back to her seat. Fred leaned closer to George, "You're right George, she is fun! Temper though... Could result in some dangerous pranks!"_

_The twins looked at each other, speaking again in unison, "Even better!" _

_No potions were to be brewed today, and instead Snape droned on, and on about ingredients. About ten minutes into class, George tossed a note, and a sucker onto Pen's parchment. Glancing at the twins, both sending her a thumbs-up, she opened the small note. _

_'To make up for your ruined parchment! It's cherry! ;)' _

_Not trusting them one bit, Pen examined the sucker carefully. It didn't have any shop logo on it, and it made her wonder where they'd gotten it. She looked back to the twins, who only rolled their eyes. George held out his hand under the table. "If you don't want it, then?"_

_Feeling challenged, Pen ripped off the plastic, and stuck it into her mouth. Rolling her tongue over it, there was no denying it was the best candy she'd ever had. Then the noise reached her ears, and she froze. The twins were giggling. Without moving, refusing to let them know she acknowledged she'd been duped, she glanced down at her shoulder. Her hair was PINK! _

_The twins watched as Pen turned to glare at them. Then, for a split second her expression was blank, indifferent. Then they both watched, speechless, as Pen's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed from her chair onto the floor. _

"_What's happening over there?"_

_Both twins shot out of their seats, "Merlin's beard! We didn't mean too! It was supposed to turn her hair pink!"_

_George looked up at Snape, frantic and afraid, "I swear I wouldn't have given it to her if I'd known it would do this! It worked fine on me!"_

_Snape crouched down and yanked the sucker from Pen's mouth. Her hair returned to it's blonde color, but she stayed unconscious on the floor. Snape examined her for a second, then stood up again and took hold of George's ear. "You'll accompany me to my ingredients closet, and get a bezoar for her, **now.**"_

_As they left the room, Fred dropped to the floor beside her, scared out of his wits. The second he was there, Pen was already sitting up, smirking. "Serves you two right, but mostly George because it was obviously his idea!" _

_Fred stared at her, mouth agape. "You...you..."_

"_Yes, I, I, I." Pen smiled proudly as the rest of the class started to snicker, some only sighing and returning to their seats. Pen stood up, and stretched lazily. Fred stood up too, grinning. _

"_Fred Weasley!" He grabbed her hand, and shook it, "Pleased to meet you! That was fantastic!"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow. Six Months After The War. Walking Into The Living Room.<strong>

"Okay! That's it! I don't care if I explode, I will have five helpings of EVERYTHING at dinner! There will be no left overs for him!" Stamping down the stairs, I stormed into the living room in a huff.

"Pen? Normally you'd be talking about beating him to a pulp!"

Shocked at the voice, I looked up to find I was being watched by Percy. He was looking at me with astonishment, and I knew why. Currently I was wearing black dress trousers, a dark blue v-neck blouse with a white undershirt, and plain black boots. I was dressed completely plain, and that was not how I was. Then there was also the fact that my hair looked like I had been hit by a tornado. I hadn't seen Percy in six months, but I was too mad to care.

"Wind bombs! Wind bombs!" Wind bombs had been my idea in fourth year, "He hit me with my own invention!"

For a moment we were both silent, but then Percy started chuckling. He completely threw me for a loop when he walked forward and hugged me. "Good to see you. But I see your luck has been down!"

I sighed again, feeling tired. My first day back, I'd been in his room twice, and he'd turned my hair into a rat's nest. Pulling out my wand, I fixed my hair before casting a smile at Percy.

"I hear somebody loves his new job?" Percy motioned for me to sit, and we both settled into the couch.

"Yes, I love it! We're really making progress. Everything is almost back to normal." _Almost_.

We chatted idly for a few minutes, and I found Percy to be funny, open, and...funny. Maybe the war had brought on good changes, too. Our conversation died down into an amiable silence, and finally I couldn't ignore the tension.

"Does he ever come out?"

"No."

"When did this start?"

"He's been like this ever since... He didn't confine himself to his room until after the funerals."

"Really?" I had no idea, but I was sure there had been some time between the end of the war, and the funerals. There had been a lot of people to bury.

"Yeah..." There was something Percy wasn't telling me.

"Does he say anything at all?" Percy shook his head, "Did he before he stuck himself up there?"

"...that he was tired of waiting."

It was a large knife. It was sharp, pointy, jagged, and it planted itself right into my heart. It was why I hadn't wanted to come back. I didn't want to come back, because I _never _should've left. Looking back at the stairs, I thought of all the times I'd climbed them. I'd almost always been at the burrow with my friends, and we'd always known how to have fun.

Maybe that was our problem; we could make a joke out of everything. Even during the war we'd kept our spirits up. We'd made jokes when George lost his ear, and it had never seemed like a horrible thing when it was bandaged up. The war _had _been a horrible thing. We were young, and even though we knew it was a risk, I doubt we really thought _we _would die. We saw others get hurt, others die, but never _us._ It was a painful lesson to learn.

* * *

><p><strong>-)()()()()()(-<strong>

* * *

><p>So the company at the dinner table consisted of Mrs. Weasley, myself, Percy, and Mr. Weasley. They were so cheerful, and very kind to me. It was more formal than the last time I'd seen them, but why wouldn't it be? I couldn't tell how any of them really felt. The only thing I knew for sure was that they were worried about George. What I couldn't tell, was how they felt about me. George was livid, and I'm sure he would have been so even without the horrible loss he'd had. So there's no way they weren't upset. I could just keep staying here with these unsaid things floating around. The room was full of them. This family had been through so much, they deserved more comfort than anyone else in the world. I put my fork down.<p>

"Would anyone like to say anything?"

The conversation between Mr. Weasley and Percy stopped, all eyes were on me.

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" Mrs. Weasley smiled, taking another bite of potatoes.

"I left. I left not even five hours after it was over."

They were silent for what felt like a lifetime. I was staring into my drink when Mrs. Weasley spoke again.

"Everyone deals with loss in a different way. We all know that very well." I looked up and Mrs. Weasley smiled at me again, a _real_ smile. I returned it, an ache in my throat growing until Percy added to the moment.

"Actually I would like to say that you didn't have to teach your little sister how to punch. She bruised my pretty badly!"

Everyone at the table laughed, and I finally felt home again.

* * *

><p><strong>-)()()()()()(-<strong>

* * *

><p>It was midnight, and I couldn't sleep. I could only guess it was the changing of time zones, but that knowledge didn't help me fall asleep either. Staring up the ceiling, I couldn't just <em>lay<em> there anymore. It wasn't like I had expected to sleep anyway, I hadn't even changed into pajamas. Barefoot, I quietly made my way up the staires, knowing the entire house was asleep.

I pushed open the door to his room silently, tiptoeing in because I knew he was asleep. He didn't face the fall defiantly, he was covered up on his stomach, hugging his pillow close to his head. Moving over to the desk beside his bed, I sat down in the chair. Feeling a bit like a creeper, watching him while he slept, I turned my eyes to the window. Even this room smelled the same, almost. It didn't smell like potion explosions like it always had. The memory made me smile, and I sighed, wondering if my being here could do any good.

My spine tensed when I started feeling watched. When I looked back at George, he hadn't moved, but his eyes were open.

"You're awake."

"Get out."

"That anxious to see my backside?" I quoted him from our first detention together, and swore I saw his mouth twitch. No smile yet. _Yet._

"You're clothes are ugly."

I could only smile, and give a slight laugh out of my nose. Leave it to George to cut to the chase. Things were silent again, and we simply just looked at each other. They weren't the same, things between us. In the past we could lounge for hours without saying a word. But I doubted that George saw a friend when he looked at me.

"How's the shop?"

George snorted, and I knew he was thinking, 'You came back just to ask that?'. "I don't care."

"Bullshit."

"And you would know, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I would know."

"Bullshit." And with that, George turned around to face the wall. I hoped maybe he'd turn around again, even to just fight. He didn't, so I did what I knew he wanted and left him alone. I shut the door, but felt that maybe we'd taken that first step. Maybe. I had no clue what I was doing, but I couldn't leave again. It was hard last time, but it would be impossible now.

It was also impossible for me to help him now. I had to find out what had happened after I left. I didn't know anything, I didn't even know where the graveyard was. I had a lot of work to do.


	3. Bubble, Bubble, Bubble Pop!

**Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for all of your reviews, they mean the absolute world to me! :) And it let me know that so far people are very intrigued with my story! Hurray! I finally got the entire story worked over in my head from start to finish, and I can tell ya, I'm reeeeally looking forward to writing this story! :D I hope you guys like reading the flashbacks/memories as much as I do! I thought I'd splash in a little happy with the sad, and a little past with the present. Ya know, make things more interesting. Anyway! Onward to Chapter Three!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three:: Bubble Bubble, Bubble Pop!<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts. Year THREE. Edge of the Castle. Outside.<strong>_

_Finally, finally, finally, **FINALLY!** This was it, the pivotal moment. The chance of a lifetime! Pen was totally prepared for it. Girly wasn't her style, so her idea of "dressed up" was that she was wearing her new dragon-leather jacket. Her bangs had been braided into a small braid, and pinned to the side. Her hair pulled back into a side pony tail on the other side of her head. She had even put on **makeup. **Why?_

_Two words: Oliver. Wood. _

_Today was the first official trip to Hogsmeade for the year, and finally, **finally** Oliver Wood was alone with her. No, they weren't having some romantic walk in town, they weren't even there yet. The students were starting to gather outside, waiting for the carriages that would appear once everyone was there to turn in their permission slips. But still! Oliver Wood, no Lee Jordan, no twins, no anyone else. Did she mention, **FINALLY**?_

"_You know, you'd make an excellent Chaser." Oliver suggested, his breath puffing out like smoke in the snowy, winter climate._

"_Really?" Pen smiled, happy that it seemed Oliver had noticed her playing last Saturday, "Thanks! I love flying." Not true. It was just easy._

"_Definitely. You should try out for the team."_

"_Really? Oh, I don't know." Pen frowned, feigning nerves. "I know most of the people that already tried out this year. The team is so good! I would mess it up if I made the cut, and I probably wouldn't anyway. I mean, I'm not **that** good. I hardly ever get to practice much."_

"_Oh, come on!" Oliver urged, stepping closer casually, "I mean, practicing before trying out is a good idea. I could maybe help you, say, next Saturday." _

_Again: FINALLY! Pen gave Oliver a full smile this time, nodding her head. "Yeah, that'd be-" However, Pen never got the chance to answer. At first it felt like someone had punched her in the back of the head, then the cold washed over her and she knew what had happened. _

_Turning around on her heel, her right eye practically twitching, she spotted George holding a snowball easily the size of his head. Pen gasped._

"_Did you throw one of THOSE at me? You could've broken my neck, you loony!" _

_George only wiggled his eyebrows at her, and tossed the other one her way. Yelping, she turned in time for the snowball to collide with her hip. Practically falling over, she scowled at George before taking off into a run. **That** was when George decided it would be a good time to run, too._

_Pulling out her wand she shot him with a curse of jelly legs. George wobbled before spinning, and falling on his butt to the ground. Then Pen shot another curse at him, freezing him. Stepping up to George, she tapped the tip of her wand to her chin in thought. Then she unfroze his head. Tucking her wand into her back pocket, she began to pick up snow, ignoring George's pleas. _

"_Oh, come on, Pen! OW!" A snowball to the head._

"_I mean, really I—OW!" A snowball to the face._

"_Really—OW!" Another to the face._

"_You are NOT a good sport—OW!" He couldn't feel his nose!_

"_FRED! FRED! FRED! OW! Fred! You're supposed to help me! Not help her!" George glared at his twin, currently standing in front of him tossing a snowball in the air. _

"_But George, it serves you right! Every time you sneak away you prank Pen! Let me in on one will you?" _

"_Hey!" Pen punched Fred's arm before Fred finally let his twin free of the curse, "No pranking Pen! Seriously George, you couldn't give it a rest?"_

"_What's the big deal?" He demanded, rubbing at his numb nose, "You were just talking to Oliver. Whooooa!" George bent over, inspecting Pen's face, "Are you wearing makeup? Sense when do you do that?" _

_Pen fumbled for words, not sure how to explain until finally she snatched the snowball from Fred's hands and threw it at George's face. Fred only laughed, shaking his head, and rested a wet, mitten-covered hand on his brother's shoulder._

"_Georgie-boy, you've got a lot to learn about women." Fred quirked at eyebrow at him when George only winked back, grinning. Maybe he wasn't so clueless after all..._

* * *

><p><strong>The Leaky Cauldron. Six Months After The War. Talking To An Old Friend.<strong>

This was going to be _so_ awkward. Rubbing my temple, I took another shot of fire whiskey as I waited for my guest to arrive. I really didn't want to do this, but this was my best option. Oliver Wood had been close friends with the twins, and the best option I had until Lee Jordan got back from Romania. However, I was not excited to see the guy I'd lost my virginity too. When things don't work out, it just becomes...well, awkward.

"Pen?" I suppressed a groan when I heard his voice. However, when I looked up, I smiled at him politely.

"Hi, Oliver! Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Oh, no problem." He sat down as I poured him a fire whiskey, and another for myself. "So, you said you wanted to talk?" Oliver sounded more suspicious than curious, but I ignored it.

"I want to talk about what happened while I was away."

He just stared at me, and I could tell he was probably trying to figure out what I meant. After all, I had missed _everything._

"Haven't you spoken to George since the funeral?" The effect was almost immediate, and his face sobered.

"I tried, for a few weeks, but he just doesn't want company."

"So you don't go anymore?" I saw him bristle at my question.

"Look, I've gone a lot, okay? But it's hard to visit someone who stairs at wall and doesn't speak to you."

"Hey." I softened, looking at him more sincerely, "I didn't mean it like that." Pushing my fire whiskey away, I leaned forward, "Look, I just got back in town, Mrs. Weasley is treating me as if I'm Merlin-sent, destined to help George. The thing is, I don't know what's gone on since I've been gone."

We were silent for a moment. We weren't staring at each other, Oliver was looking at me, and I was just...looking. I knew what he was thinking, but I wasn't going to bring it up. I'd settled my leaving with the Weasley's, there were only two people I still had to settle it with: George, and my little sister. Oliver didn't fit those standards.

"What about the funeral?" I asked, tired of waiting.

Oliver sighed and tossed back his fire whiskey, pouring himself another.

"Pen, I don't think you have to know this to talk to George. Really."

Oliver didn't want to tell me. That meant I had to know, because it was bad.

"Just tell me." He looked at me again, and even I knew I couldn't prepare for what he'd tell me. No matter what it was, would shatter my heart. Why wouldn't it? I'd run away to avoid it, but I still had to face it. Only now I wished I had faced it then.

"It was really bad." Oliver sighed, looking down at the table, "Fred's especially. You had disappeared, see, and I'm sure you were right up there with Fred in George's heart. Right with all of his family. There were funerals before Fred's...you weren't there, but he just kept telling everybody you would be. Then you weren't." Silence. My throat ached, so I dared not speak. I could feel Oliver staring at me, but I could think of nothing to do but skim my finger over the top of the fire whiskey in my glass. "Why did you leave?"

It took all my might to swallow, and clear my throat. "It's complicated."

Oliver sucked in a breath, and let it out slowly. It wasn't the answer he wanted, but it was the answer he'd expected. They'd never got out, and they only had one very serious thing between them. Other than that, they had only known each other through Fred, George, and Lee Jordan.

"So then, what are you going to do?"

Pen finally cast her eyes up at him, and shook her head, "No bloody idea..."

"If you need anything, you can just owl me. Any time."

Finally Pen managed a smile again, "Thanks." but she couldn't think of anything he could help with, because she still didn't know what it was she might need help doing...

* * *

><p><strong>-)()()()()()()()()()(-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mother?"<p>

"Yes, Percy?"

"What on earth is Pen doing out side?"

"She's been circling that tree for about an hour. The last time she did that she'd ran George and Fred _up _the tree for sending a fake owl to her mother, telling her she'd gotten three tattoos."

"So...stay away from the tree until further notice?"

"Definitely."

Completely obvious to my observers from the Burrow's windows, I continued to walk around the tree. I'd never been a pacing type of girl, so this was as good as it got. I had to think, and think hard. What was the solution? I had none! Could I just walk up there and get George to forgive me? No. WOULD George just forgive me? No. Would George talk to any of his family members? No. Would he come out of his room? No. Would he—...

Finally I stopped, and spun on my heels to look at the house. Completely unaware that my observers had ducked away at lighting speed, I wasn't even looking their way. I was looking up a few stories high to a certain window, of a certain bedroom. George would only come out of his room at night, and that was to eat, and occasionally shower.

That was it. This wasn't just about George being mad at me. This wasn't just about Fred's death. It was _everything._ So I had to get him to leave his room. That was the first step.

Running into the burrow, I ran to Ginny's room, and started to unzip my bag. Tossing out all my neatly folded clothes, I tossed rolls of parchments, and quills until I finally got to the bottom. Taking out the box, I opened it, and for the first time in a long time a _very _familiar, mischievous grin came across my face.

George was asleep, otherwise he would've starting cursing at me for kicking his door open. Leaping into the air, I landed on his bed and straddled him. Trapping him. Startled awake, his eyes adjusted to the light, and he squinted up at me.

"What the hell, woman?"

I only laughed, ignoring him. Pulling a piece of gum out of my pocket, I ripped off the wrapper and tossed the green blob into my mouth. I chewed quickly, and pulled it out before it could take effect. Then I stuck it onto his nose. George's face erupted in pimples all the way down to his neck. Completely gobsmacked, he grabbed onto his pimply cheeks in disbelief as he looked at me. "Have you gone mad?"

"Tell me, George," I inquired calmly, reaching into my pocket, and ripping off the wrapper quickly, waving the blue blob in front of his face as terror filled it. "Do you remember _every_ invention you ever made?" I grinned as he nodded, his eyes transfixed on the blue blob of gum, "Really? _I _don't. I'll have to refresh my memory."

"NO!" He grabbed onto my hand as I attempted to take the blue gum into my mouth. "Not the Fart Breath! You'll _kill_ me!" He wrestled with me until we both fell on the floor. Seeing as he was now on top, and had a hold of the gum, he thought he'd won. I almost wanted to burst into tears, because as he held the piece of gum in triumph, he smiled.

But he hadn't won.

I reached into my other pocket, and pulled out a piece of unwrapped, white gum. He caught sight of it just as I popped it in my mouth. A few chews and I spit at him a spit so big, his entire head was soaked. Covering his mouth, he fell back and I made my escape from out from under him.

"You're dead!" He growled, standing up angrily, flipping his hair back off of his forehead. I only laughed, and tossed him a piece gum in a wrapper.

"We'll see about that!" And I took off running down the stairs. I only had a millisecond before George realized that the wrapper I'd thrown him only had a rock in it! Sure enough, even though I was speedy down the stairs, I heard George coming after me. His big feet creating huge thumping sounds on the stairs. "Sasquatch!"

Jumping over the last three steps, I stumbled but kept pushing forward, whizzing past Percy without getting a chance to see his face. Zooming into the kitchen, I narrowly missed running into Mrs. Weasley, literally spinning around her, able to see George running after me. Both of the Weasley's ran to the door to watch the show, feeling a bit of happiness, and nostalgia. I know that's what they had to be feeling. I had no idea if George was going to laugh, or kill me, but it was worth it.

Once we were outside, I turned around, and inhaled deeply. He saw it coming and skidded to stop, but it was too late. I spit again, and it was like he was hit with a bucket of water. This gum had been my idea; George had always hated it, and found it disgusting. And not disgusting in the good way.

Laughing too hard, I couldn't move fast enough, and he came up behind me, catching me around the waist. Caught off guard, the gum went flying out of my mouth and we toppled to the ground. Feeling fourteen again, I couldn't stop laughing. Shoving him away like I would in the old days, I covered my eyes as I rocked back in forth.

That was when it happened. I was soaking wet before I could take a breath.

Looking over at George in shock, my hair plastered to my cheek, he spat out my gum.

"How?" I huffed, still out of breath, and completely shocked. He was obviously proud of himself because he grinned at me in a gloating sort of way. I returned it with a laugh, feeling a tug on my heart, and I was sure my eyes were turning glassy. I'd made him smile, _twice_.

The mystical moment faded away just as fast, and as our smiles dimmed to just stares, we looked at each other. I had planned only this far. The sunning was setting, shinning brightly on his long, unkempt hair. My eyes roamed over it before I returned my gaze to his face.

"Come to dinner, George."

He didn't eat a lot, he didn't say anything, but he was in his old chair. It was good enough for now, but I wasn't going anywhere. I'd prove it to him.

* * *

><p><strong>-)()()()()()()()()()(-<strong>


	4. The Elephant In The Room

**Author's Note: First thing's first, I want to thank you for the reviews! Even as a writer, I can not even begin to put into words the feeling I get when I know someone enjoys what I've written. I'm sure all you other writers out there will understand! ;) Or if you're a singer, or an artist, or anything, really! Also, shout out to a reviewer, A, who I could not reply to to give my usual thank you message: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! :) I hope my future chapters will be to your liking as well! Much love! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four:: The Elephant In The Room<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts. Year FOUR. On the way to retrieve broomsticks from Gryffindor Locker Room.<strong>_

"_Isn't it ironic, Freddie, that we're going practice by ourselves because we're bored, but Wood has to literally threaten our arses with the end of a broomstick to get us to go to actual practices?" George grinned to his twin, knowing he would catch on._

"_It is! We ought to charm a note, inviting him to join us! That'll put him in a lovely mood!" Fred exclaimed, already searching his pockets for a loose piece of paper._

"_Indeed! Didn't he tell us this morning he was hanging out with some girl? Maybe we ought to wait awhile, after all, we might interrupt them." At that, both twins stopped in front of the door at the locker room, grinning at each other they both happened to say._

"_Yeah, we wouldn't want to do that~"_

_Whether they wanted to or not didn't matter, because it happened. Fred and George had already stepped into the locker room before they saw it, so there was no chance at a retreat. Leaned up comfortably against the lockers was Oliver Wood, his hands on the hips, his lips on the lips, of a girl. Not just any girl, mind you. Sandrine Penelope Knightley. Pen. _

"_What madness is this?" For once George was the first to exclaim something. Fred's mouth simply hung open in a more calm version of shock. Though, viewing Pen as a member of their family, they were very shocked. One more so than the other._

_Oliver and Pen broke apart, literally jumping from each other like two children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Oliver relaxed when he saw the twins there, glad it wasn't a teacher. Pen, however, looked furious, and waved her hand in a shooing motion at them. However, George, normally the softer of the two, put his hands on his hips. _

"_I'm surprised at you, Pen." _

"_What are you talking about?" Pen scrunched her nose, momentarily forgetting her anger. George could always stump her with the things he said. _

"_Well, this kind of behavior of course! What would your mother say?" The two boys watching this exchange both covered their eyes. This was NOT a smart thing for George to say._

_Pen's mother was the exact opposite of her, and so therefore they didn't get along at all. Pen's mother didn't get along with her other daughter, Pen's little sister, either. It was safe to say that the look Pen gave George very well should've set him on fire. _

"_It's none of your business what my mother would think, **Ginger!" **_

"_Oh, isn't it?"_

"_No, it isn't!" _

_George scoffed at that, crossing his arms as he stood in front of Pen defiantly. _

"_George," Pen huffed, "Get out." _

_Fred stepped toward the door, totally ready to leave. Because one, he didn't care for the sight he'd seen, it was awkward. Two, he honestly didn't want to stay and watch a make out scene. George stayed firm, unmoving._

"_No, I think **you** should go back to the common room. Maybe finish up some homework."_

"_Ha! No!"_

_Oliver stepped forward at this, his hands raised just in front of him, like a criminal showing he wasn't armed. "Listen George, I'm sorry. I had no idea that you two, ya know..."_

_Pen and George both gave Oliver a "what the hell?" look, and said, in unison, "What are you talking about?"_

_Fumbling at this, Oliver could only utter a confused, "Uhhh..." Ignoring him, George turned back to Pen._

"_Common room."_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_A million times NO!" _

"_Alright then!" Temper too far gone, George hoisted Pen up by the waist on his shoulder, and started carrying her out of the room._

_Oliver and Fred were left staring as the scene before them disappeared. Pen's voice could still be heard, slowly drifting farther and farther away. _

"_GINGER! PUT ME DOWN! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO HURT YOU! OH! I'M **GOING** TO **HURT** YOU IF YOU PUT ME DOWN, SO YOU BETTER KEEP CARRYING ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! I swear, George! I'm going to–!" And finally she faded out completely. _

_George finally sat Pen down in a deserted hallway, she was panting, out of breath from her struggles. _

"_I'm sorry, Pen," George shook his head in a disappointed way, "But I think you know it was for the best." _

_For a moment she was silent, until finally she could do nothing but let out a laugh like a person on the verge of insanity. Running her hands through her hair, she slammed the palm of her hand against the wall. "Damn it, George!" She turned to him, furious. "You always do this! Not this per say, but damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! You're always messing with me!"_

"_Well," George sputtered, trying to think of something, "You're always messing with me as well!"_

"_And you're ALWAYS pranking me!"_

"_Pot calling the cauldron black!"_

"_Yeah well YOU always freak out when I'm near a guy!"_

"_You're hardly ever near guys!" He countered in defense, "And when you are, you suffocate them with your face!" _

_Pen gasped, slamming her hands on her hips. "Suffocating?" Her face grew hot in embarrassment, "George, I didn't even have my arms around him yet!"_

"_Yet!" _

"_I can kiss who ever I want!" She said as he took a step forward, rolling his eyes at her like a big brother might._

"_Yeah well you'd think you were mature enough to use a little bit of discretion!"_

"_What does that even mean!" _

"_See? You're not even mature enough yet, are you?"_

"_George!" Pen shouted, slapping him on the chest, "You are NOT the boss of me! I'll kiss who I want!"_

"_Oh really?" George challenged, his temper boiling to knew heights._

"_Really!"_

"_Is that right?"_

"_Yeah, that's **right!**" _

_Silent, George stepped forward again, causing Pen to stumble back against the wall. Blood pounding in her ears, she looked up at George, suddenly feeling fragile. Because of her personality, it was rare to feel like George could stand over her, look down at her, but it was happening. What was happening? _

_'No,' George thought, 'Not when she'd taste like Oliver.' But he didn't move away. What was happening?_

_That's when the loud hum of a crowd came tumbling through all of the hallways. It was dinner time and they were standing in front of the Great Hall. George made his way in just as the crowds started to file in as well, leaving Pen pressed against the wall, frozen._

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow. Six Months After the War. Breakfast with Percy.<strong>

Setting the plate of breakfast in front of Percy, I sat down opposite of him to enjoy my own breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had gone grocery shopping just after finishing her cooking. I offered to serve Percy so she could beat the morning rush.

"Okay Percy, tell me about the shop." I cut to the chase as I nonchalantly buttered a piece of toast.

Looking up at me in mid-chew, his brows furrowed. "The shop? Oh! You mean...Wizard Wheezes."

Putting the knife down, I looked up at him and felt a prick of fear. What if...? "Tell me he didn't sell the shop, Percy. Tell me he didn't."

"He didn't."

That much was a relief, but I still braced myself. If George was stuck up in his room, then there was no way the shop was running. "So what's happened to it?"

"Well," Percy started, swallowing a bite of bacon before continuing, "They'd been making enough money to pay off the place, seeing as they hadn't had to take out a loan to buy it because of Harry, and him giving them the Triwizard winnings, and all. But they couldn't give all the money up for the shop, as you very well know. They needed supplies too." Yes, this I did know because I was there when they were planning. "So, they were making payments to finish off the purchase. No problem, because they were selling, big time. But...things slowed down with the war...and after... He never re-opened the shop. He told me to do what I wanted. They had a lot of money in a savings account from their earnings. I've been making the payments through that, but the account is almost empty. The longer they take to pay, they keep having to pay interest. It's a losing battle. He doesn't know—doesn't care- that he's on the verge of losing the shop."

I felt my blood run cold at that. Lose the shop? Didn't George understand that the shop was the biggest thing he'd ever done with Fred? Wouldn't he want to keep it thriving? Resting my forehand in my hand, I propped myself up with my elbow.

"This won't do... Something has to be done." There was no way George would want to step foot in there. It was a memory of Fred, obviously. Even if it could be used as a good memory, it could easily be used as a bad one, too.

"Well..." Percy trailed off for a second, "I was thinking maybe _someone_...you know, who was _good_ at that sort of thing..."

I looked up at Percy in an instant, catching on, "Are you mad? I've spent the last six months in America! Sure I used magic, and I was around wizards, but I worked for a muggle newspaper! Do you know how out of practice I am? I'm no where near as good as I was, and even so _they_ were always better than me!" I thought about that for a second, and quickly added, "Don't tell anyone I said that."

Percy smiled at that, before it turned sad. "Then there's nothing we can do. Even if George snaps out of this, there's no way he can snap out in time."

"Are you sure?" I challenged, "I think he could. He just needs a push."

"Well, getting him to come to dinner was a great thing, Pen." Percy praised, sitting forward in his seat. "Mom and dad were so happy. They put on brave faces, but they're still devastated, and now it's like we've lost George too."

I looked down at my breakfast, suddenly not very hungry. I felt like this was entirely my fault. I thought back to that one fatal moment in the battle, and knew that it _was_...

"You know," Percy said, continuing on in his praise to try and cheer me up, "I haven't seen any treats from the shop in forever, did you save those?"

I looked up to find Percy grinning at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Percy was so different, and I actually liked him now. He really _was_ cheering me up.

"Yeah, I did save a lot of the gums. They were my favorite. Thank Merlin I had them, really. I couldn't think of anything else. It was hilarious." I realized then that I'd never gotten my fart breath gum back, but didn't think much of it.

"I never told them, but I actually liked their Daydream Charms." Percy admitted with a wistful smile, and this time I grinned.

"Me too! But I had to be careful. I'm always thinking a mile a minute, so I would sometimes mess up and end up daydreaming something I didn't want to daydream about!"

Percy and I reminisced, finally managing to want to eat again. We were in the middle of our conversation when the mail was delivered. The only thing that came was an envelope from a very familiar sender.

"It's from Hogwarts! Profess— Headmistress McGonagall sent us all a letter!" Percy began to rip open the envelope, and I moved over beside him to read it as well.

"Well! It _is_ almost Halloween isn't it?" I said, reading on before another owl came. Begrudgingly I stepped away from the letter. "Tell me what it says." I told Percy, taking the letter from the unfamiliar owl and shooing it away. Looking down I saw it was a letter from my mother, remaining silent, I shoved it into my pocket, listening to Percy.

"There's going to be a ball of sorts at Hogwarts! For Halloween, but also to gather everyone that fought in the war... Oh, that'll be awkward for the Slytherin house!... We're invited! Looks like pretty much everyone will be there... Is a ball so soon such a good idea?" Percy asked, looking up from the letter at me.

"Well..." Admittedly, it kind of didn't sound like a good idea at first, "It's to honor the fallen in the war. So it's respectful. Not to mention, well, there _is_ reason to celebrate. Because of so much loss, it doesn't feel that way, but there is. And maybe, this could actually do people some good."

Percy nodded, seeming to agree as he reread the letter. Crossing my arms, I turned toward the living room, able to see the stairs from where I was standing. I knew someone that definitely should go.

* * *

><p><strong>-)()()()()()()()()(-<strong>

* * *

><p>Standing outside George's room, I stared down at my feet, collecting my thoughts. I had to know what I was going to do, I couldn't just walk in there. If I did, he could easily outsmart me, and then he'd kick me out. Once I lost and had to leave his room, it was like an unspoken rule I couldn't come back in that day. Maybe it was for the both of us, or just me, but I knew I had to win this time.<p>

Opening the door, he was already awake, facing the wall as usual. He didn't move when I came in so I knew today's tactic was ignoring me. Shutting the door, I ignored him as well, moving to his closet. Opening it up I began to shift through his clothes. I turned my face more towards the closet so I could smile to myself when I heard the bed shift. He was too nosy to resist~

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, sounding annoyed. I played this to my advantage, pretending not to care.

"Well, I'm looking for your dress robes, of course! I want to see if they're still alright, or if they've turned a little shabby." I finally found his dress robe, and it looked pretty good. I frowned because I was hoping it would've looked terrible.

Shoving it back into the closet, I grabbed a sweater, and a pair of jeans, tossing them to George. He looked at the clothes as if I'd tossed him instruments of sexual torture. Rolling my eyes, I moved to the dresser, automatically knowing to open the second drawer, and then tossed him a pair of socks.

"Come on! Your dress robes won't do." I lied smoothly before carrying on, "Get dressed. I'll take you to Diagon Alley."

"What? Are you mad? I'm not going there!"

"Of course you are." I countered easily, moving over to his desk, opening up the drawer on the right and finding his comb. Knowing he'd never remember to, I went ahead and started combing his hair. He fought me, and when I was almost done he knocked it out of my hands.

"I'm not going!"

Impatient, I sucked in a breath, and looked at him. "George, get dressed!"

"No!"

"George!" I shouted, for the first time finally losing my temper at him. I hadn't yelled at anybody in over six months, but it was finally coming back to me. "You _will_ get dressed, and be downstairs in _ten_ minutes, or Merlin help you _I'll_ come back up here and dress you myself!"

I looked at him for a moment, and he stared at back at me. His expression was one I couldn't read, so finally, I left the room in a huff. It hadn't been my plan at all, I'd just sort of...exploded. I sat down at the kitchen with my tea, waiting. I didn't let Percy in on what had happened. For all he knew I'd only gone to the bathroom.

At exactly nine minutes, I was so nervous I couldn't even drink tea. What would happened if he didn't come down? Would I go back up? Or would that be me losing, so I couldn't go back up? I looked down at my clothes, wondering if I should play the angle that I'd gotten out of my pajamas for him. I really had. After yelling at him, I'd gotten dressed. A pair of dark wash jeans, a soft pink sweater, and a gray woman's blazer.

I heard the footsteps, and my heart skipped a beat. Standing up instantly, I watched as George came down the stairs. He wasn't wearing what I'd thrown at him, but he was still dressed, nonetheless. He crossed his arms indifferently, flicking his head back to move his hair out of his eyes. Percy spotted him in mid-drink of coffee and started to choke, leaning over the sink. Brushing past him quickly, I slapped him on the back of the head. He didn't have to be so obvious that this was practically a freaking miracle!

I stood in front of him with a smile, ready to hog tie him if he tried to escape. He looked me over before giving me a strange look. "Your clothes are still ugly."

Ignoring him, I took him by the arm. "Oh shove it. Come on! We have to buy you a new dress robe!"

"Why?" He said, moving half-heartily with me. When I didn't answer right away, he stopped, we were only steps away from the fireplace.

"Hogwarts is having a Halloween Ball to honor everyone from the war! You have to look good!"

He yanked his arm away, and started to turn towards the stairs. Circling around him quickly I blocked his way. "Come on, George," I dropped the peppy act for a second, "It's to honor the people that fought there. The ones that lived, and the ones that didn't."

For a moment everyone was silent. George still didn't move. So, gathering courage, I gently tugged him by the arm into the fireplace, he didn't stop me, so I took it as a good sign. I waved to Percy before floo-powerdering us to Diagon Alley. George was a complete moody prick for most of the time, but I managed a few sarcastic jokes out of him. If anything, it reminded me of how, for the first few months after I met him, I was a complete jerk to him. He never gave up though. It sort of feels like our positions are reversed.

Finally we got his dress robe, and we made our way out of the shop. "That seamstress lady was totally checking you out," I joked, swinging the bag that had his robe in it.

George snorted, shoving his hands in his pockets, "She needs a walking cane to go to the bathroom."

"Pen? ….George?"

George and I turned to spot none other than Lee Jordan. He must be back from his trip! I hugged Lee with a smile, but George remained still. The two boys looked uncomfortable. I looked up at George, expecting him to great an old friend, but he just looked embarrassed.

"George, why don't we go to the Leaky Cauldron with Lee? We could catch up!"

George gave me a furious look and latched onto my elbow. Before I knew it we were apparating, and then after that, I was on my ass in front of the Burrow.

"Stop it!" He told me, his hands clenched. "You _left._ Do you think you can just come back whenever you want, and nothing's happened? Do you think you can just make me do whatever you want? BE whoever you want whenever it suits you? Working for a muggle newspaper in America, did you get bored? Is that it? You _left_. Get it?" After finally speaking what had hung in the air around us for so long, he left me outside and entered the Burrow.

* * *

><p><strong>-)()()()()()()()()(-<strong>


	5. Cliffhanger

**Author's Note:: Hello my lovely readers! First, as always, thank you for your very nice reviews! I usually get about two or three a chapter, it's really nice. :) They keep me motivated! Sooo, I noticed something about my writing and I just wanted to point it out. I noticed that in the flashbacks, I've progressively gone up in the years. Meaning, it's been year two, year three, and up. Well, I mention this because I am guilty of sometimes skimming the little things that author's add on here. So just PLEASE pay attention to the grade years. Because they WILL fluctuate back down. Typically the memory goes along with the story, usually. So it could be from any year. I just wanted to point that because I know if I was reading my own story it COULD confuse me because I might skim over the precise years and such I mention at the top. **

**Okay, to the people I couldn't message, Xxavpmfan, and the completely anonymous reviewer: Thank you for liking my story! I'm so glad you love it! :) Ah, and I REALLY loved that line, too. xD**

**ADDITION: I just realized that in the first chapter, I have SEVEN months after the war. Instead of six. -_-;;; I apologize. Ignore my stupidness!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five:: Cliffhanger<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts. Seventh Year. Just Coming In From The Fat Lady.<strong>_

"_Way past curfew, it is." Fred grinned to George, holding the butterbeers._

"_Oh, what curfew?" George asked Fred, holding the snacks in one hand as he climbed into the opening for the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady never did tell on anyone._

_However, they didn't turn the corner to enter, because they heard voices, harsh voices. Without so much as looking at each other, the twins took identical steps just a little bit closer. They realized that it was Pen, and her little sister Cam. Cam was almost like Pen in every way, except Cam had a greater flare for getting in trouble, and preferred using her fists to using pranks. Normally Pen thought it was hilarious, but she was furious this time._

"_Cam," Pen huffed, "You can't keep doing it. This year is different. That cow Umbridge woman is here, and it's not just detention anymore. Look at your hand!"_

"_I know." Was all Cam said. It seemed that her usual fire was burned out, and seeing as both twins were aware of the kind of detention Umbridge inflicted, they knew why._

"_I can't even count how many detentions you've had this year. Normally it's harmless, but not now! Your hand..." Pen trailed off, and the twins heard something that sound like water sloshing, "The cuts are at your wrist now, they're going to start going up your arm! How can you even hold a quill?"_

_Cam didn't answer, but Pen went on. She was furious, but it was obvious she wasn't furious at Cam. She was just worried. "These will heal, but you know they'll leave scars. Do you know what's going to happen when mother sees this? She's always threatening to take us out of Hogwarts!" _

_George and Fred looked at each other in shock. Pen never talked about her mother, so they had no idea of this._

"_She wouldn't really!" Cam fired back, sounding afraid._

"_Look at your hand! This is the perfect reason! I'm a seventh year, so I'll be stuck here, but you. She could take you out if she wanted to." _

"_I'm sorry, okay?" Cam snapped, sounding frustrated, "But, there's nothing anybody can do about Umbridge! Nobody's even trying! Everyone is just...giving up!" _

"_I know."_

"_And mom knows if she takes me out of Hogwarts I'll just run away!" _

"_No you won't!" Pen's voice changed, anger rising up in it completely. "You will **not** run away. Do you understand me? Where do you think you'll go?" _

"_But you're graduating this year!" Cam protested, sounding desperate, "You'll leave the house, I know you will! I can't live with her alone, Sis. I just can't."_

"_I know." Pen sighed, "Come here." The twins guessed Pen was hugging her sister, "I'm going to find a place, and then you can come with me. She'll make our lives hell, but why should that change? Now go to bed." There was the sound of Pen dropping herself onto the couch, and the twins looked at each other, unsure what to do. _

"_Come on, Georgie," Fred cocked his head toward the stairs, "Pen would be furious if we tried to talk to her." George followed Fred until they were behind the couch that Pen was sitting at. _

_Pen was slumped over, her elbows on her knees, her hands in her face. On the coffee table was an a bowel of red water that Pen had obviously used to clean up Cam. George looked from Pen to Fred. Fred shook his head, but finally gave in. He shook his head at his twin, and George knew exactly what he was thinking, 'Oh George, you're cursed for being the softer twin.' Quietly Fred gave George the butterbeers in exchange for the snacks, and then tiptoed up the stairs alone._

_Stepping up beside Pen, George stretched out his hand and let the cold glass of the butterbeer touch the skin on her wrist. Pen jumped, looking up at George before quickly turning away, wiping at her face. _

"_Don't bother," George said gently, slipping in front of her to sit down on the couch, "I can see the egg on your face." He offered up the butterbeer again, but she shoved it away. He sat it on the table, knowing she'd want it in a minute. _

"_Go away George." _

"_You probably want me to," He admitted, taking a drink of his butterbeer, "But when have I ever done what you've wanted me to?" Pen snorted at that, and George felt a tiny bit of triumph. "So, is Cam going to be okay?"_

_Pen hesitated, but finally lifted her face again to rest her chin in her hands. The tear streaks on her face shining in the flickering light of the fire. "I guess. But she'll be scared for life on that hand. And it's going up her arm. She won't stop acting out like she is. It's her way of protesting. She's too...I don't know what, but whatever it is it keeps her from being happy just making trouble and not getting the credit for it, too." _

"_It sounds like it's Pen-ish." George joked, happy when Pen finally reached for the butterbeer._

"_Yeah, I guess." The corner of her mouth lifted, "You know when she was little, she was really girly. I totally trained that out of her. So I guess in a way, her hand is my fault." _

"_That's thinking too much into things. Besides, you might have un-girl-ied her, but it doesn't mean you put your spirit into her. She has that on her own. That's not a bad thing." _

_Pen looked over her shoulder at George, giving him the softest, most feminine smile he'd ever seen on her face. "Yeah, I guess so. But... Our relationship with our mother sucks. She's too overbearing so we have to push her away. I take care of her. That...that... pink, coughing bitch is cutting her with magic, and I can't do anything to stop it." Pen started to shake, and she sat up, slamming her fists on her knees. "Things won't be like this forever, George. Eventually there'll be a battle. And when there is, I'll get her."_

"_Don't say that." George said, his brows furrowing. He didn't like the sound of that. He knew she could do it, and maybe, just **maybe** get away with it. But Pen was better than that._

"_I can't freakin' stand it here anymore, George. And it's her fault! Hogwarts is a second home to so many students. Not to Cam and I. It's our first home. All I want to do is leave, but I can't until I take my NEWTS. And I can't because of Cam. I'm hearing a lot of Seventh Years talk about leaving." Pen looked over at him again, "I know you and George are thinking about it, too."_

_George couldn't deny it, wouldn't it, "We don't need NEWTS for the joke shop we want."_

"_So when are you leaving?" Pen sounded casual, yet almost formal. Her walls were going up because she was mad, George could read her pretty well sometimes._

"_I never said we were."_

"_So you arn't?" _

"_I don't know."_

_Looking disgusted, Pen slammed the butterbeer down and stood up quickly, turning her back to George to leave. George stood up too and grabbed her wrist. She tried to yank it away, but ended up turning around to look at him. Her eyes were still glassy, and her face was still wet. Pen couldn't be tough all the time, but that didn't mean George didn't know that if he ever told anyone he'd be walking funny for a week._

"_What if we try to stay?" _

"_Yeah, that'll make it so much better."_

_Ouch, George had to admit that hurt slightly, "Then why do you look so mad?" _

_Indeed Pen couldn't be tough all the time. Her sister, her most favorite person in the world, was on the hit list of a dangerous woman with a flare for pink. There was nothing she could. Her first friends in the world were in threat of leaving her only home, which was now ruined. The war was coming closer. She was worrier, and for one minute, she had to break. Stepping forward she buried her face in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. _

"_Please," She begged, "Please don't leave." _

_George let his cheek rest on the top of her head, his heart breaking. He couldn't think of anything else to say. "I won't."_

_But he did._

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow. Six Months After The War. Jumping Out Of Bed From A Dream.<strong>

The dream had been a memory. A startling memory. I literally shot awake, and jumped out of bed, feeling a fresh surge of anger. Snatching up my pillow, I bolted out of the room, and quickly climbed the stairs. I slammed his door shut behind me, happy that I still hadn't woken him, and started to vigorously beat him with my pillow.

He fought off in his sleep, slowly at first. Until finally he jolted awake, confused for a moment, before he finally caught on to what was happening. He shielded his face, "Oy! What's the big idea?" He demanded, sitting up on his knees, he fought with me before he snatched my pillow away.

"Hypocrite!" I shouted, pointing my index finger at him, barely touching his nose. His eyes crossed as he looked down at it, cranky and confused.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You left!"

"When? I was asleep!"

"No!" I stamped my foot childishly, "You _left_." Finally I calmed down, staring him straight in the eye, knowing that he was remembering, "You left, too. Right before I didn't see you for a full year."

My mother had forcibly sent me to France. She got me a job designing lady fashions, and tried to get me engaged. I'd finally escaped, and had been at the Burrow for about a week, and he'd never showed. We finally met again on the night he lost his ear. How can you be mad at a guy that lost his ear?

George looked at me, and I knew he was figuring out a defense. He'd never figure out one. Or would he?

"Well," George said, "Yours was worse!"

"Mine?" I demanded, for once feeling on the defense for my cowardice.

"You promised!"

"Yeah well, yours was worse!"

I huffed at that, not exactly sure where to stand now. Oh, I was horribly guilty, but so was he! Mine was worse... He was so right...but I hadn't gone back on a promise! This change of events could drastically quicken my plan for him to forgive me. When I finally took notice of him again, he was looking at me funny.

"What are you wearing?"

"Uhhh...nothing!" I demanded, snatching my pillow from him violently and hugging it close to me again.

Obviously forgetting himself, George _finally_ grinned, "No, I think I would have noticed _that!_"

Standing up, he took hold of the end of my pillow and started to tug.

"Stooooop iiiiiit!" I whined, spinning around in circles trying to make him fall. We circled around several times as I tried to escape.

My hands slipped and he got the pillow, landing back on his bed with a bounce. Running back to him I tried to yank the pillow back.

"George! It's MY pillow!"

"Yeah!" George laughed, sitting up, "And that's _my_ shirt!"

"Isn't!" I stamped my foot at him again, feeling my face getting horribly hot. Four years ago George had given me an over-sized t-shirt for the International Irish Quidditch Team because I hated them, and he adored them. "You gave it to me forever ago!"

"Yeah but it _was_ mine." He admitted, still grinning at me when my jaw dropped.

"You gave me a used t-shirt? HOW did I not see that? I should've known that _just_ a shirt that I wouldn't like wouldn't be your style!"

"Then _why_ are you wearing?" He grinned again, and I was too embarrassed and ticked to enjoy it!

"It's comfortable!" I scowled at him, avoiding his gaze.

I heard the springs of his mattress creak as he stood up, and I immediately took an involuntary step back. "George..." I stated, almost a warning, but it was weak.

He stepped closer and I watched my feet to keep from falling as I moved back again. "George."

He stepped closer and I stumbled against his closet door. "_George._ You're still mad at me."

"Yeah." He stepped closer, and I held my pillow up. "You still mad at me?"

"For leaving?"

"Yeah, but also for _the other thing._"

Finally I looked up at him, my heart skipping a beat. He _knew_ it had hurt me. "Yeah."

He was finally too close. "George, stop it."

"Nuh-uh." He said, almost childishly. I made my face angry, but really I was panicking. I couldn't breathe.

"I _said_ stop it."

"You say a lot of things." His hands easily cupped at my jaw bones, pulling me up on my toes and covering his lips with mine for the second time in my entire life.

I caved instantly. No fight, no pulling away, no struggle, no shouting. Just like last time. I practically melted against him even with the pillow between us. I was _definitely_ out of practice when it came to pranking. It happened, and instantly I was shoving away, coughing, my eyes watering. George looked at me before opening his mouth, a loud fart erupted out of it, and then he pulled out the blob of gum I'd left behind. Pulling the wrapper out of his pocket, he wrapped up the potent candy, hiding it back in his pocket.

"You idiot! The gum was never meant for...that!" I finally managed to gasp out, coughing again. Oh! The taste was _horrible_! George looked at me grinning, and I couldn't even enjoy it because I was so furious! Reaching out my hands, outstretched into claws, I moved toward him. Thinking fast, George extended his palm onto my forehead, keeping me at bay.

"You of all people believe in payback!"

"That's right!" I hissed through clenched teeth, still trying to get at him. My entire body was on fire with embarrassment...mostly.

"You should have seen it coming, really."

Finally I stopped, and slapped his hand away. I ran my fingers through my hair to get it out of my face, and I sucked in a huge breath. George observed me suspiciously, and I felt the triumph. I'd learned something, working with muggles, something very important. Controlling my temper.

"Okay, George." I sighed, tugging at the ends of my shirt to make sure it hadn't rode up, I stepped forward and poked my finger into his chest, hard. "No more babying! Because _now_ I'm pissed, too!" I poked my finger into his chest again, gradually regaining my confidence, "_You_ are WAY out of line! With **everything**! And you know what? I've been back a week and a half, and I am sick of it! This...this is just too much!" I shouted, ending it by slapping his chest.

"Finally leaving, then?" He looked at me darkly, his features unreadable beyond that. I realized then that he was misunderstanding me, and I smirked. This completely shattered his facade, and he gave me a confused look.

"Oh, no. I am most certainly _not_ leaving." I laughed, finally determined, "I'm staying. And I'm gonna be up here every damn day. Your bed is gonna miss you so much, it's going to forget who you even are!"

"Fat chance!"

"George!" I shouted, the thin control on my temper snapped. "What are you doing?"

"What?" George shouted back just as loud, more confused than ever.

"What the hell are you doing? You're laying in a freaking bed, George!" I hit him in the arm, like I would back in school, "You wanted to own a business! You wanted to make people laugh! You were an amazing, talented, under-appreciated wizard! You wanted to go places! You wanted to go to the Quidditch World Cup again! You wanted to visit your brother in Romania! You wanted to travel! What the hell are you doing here?" Out of breath, I sucked in a huge gulp of air, my quick burst of anger diminished. I looked at him, feeling fifty years old.

"No." George said through his teeth, grabbing onto my shoulders. "No! No! No! _No!_" His eyes were glassy, frustrated, and hurt, and he gave me a shake, "Not me! Not I! Not _myself_! Fred! Fred _and_ I! Us! We! We wanted all of those things! But where is he know, Pen? Where?"

His grip hurt, but I ignored it because he was shaking. I couldn't sugar-coat it for him because I was shaking too. Missing Fred shot another arrow through my heart.

"Fred," I managed to speak, barely above a whisper, "Is watching you right now. And he's so _sad_..."

"Yeah well, I am too."

"I know, sweat heart. I'm sorry." He looked up at me again, and I burst into tears. George tried to pull me too him, but I shoved him away. "Don't. Don't kiss me again. Don't you dare."

"Pen..."

"Don't. Not after the first time." I looked at him, and his face was grave. "Remember what you said the first time? Do you? You must, except for you I guess it goes by 'the other thing'."

"...Yeah, I remember."

"Well, so do I." I looked at him again, my heart breaking again. He hadn't let me explain then, and I'm sure he never would.

"Pen," George looked at me pleadingly, almost begging me to understand, "I can't help it that Fred was in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Second Author's Note: Okay guys! Get ready because Chapter six's flashback will explain something BIG. It'll be a combination of two flashbacks. The day BEFORE the battle, and directly after Voldemort's death. And THEN the chapter after THAT will explain something even BIGGER. Also, a BIG thank you to LuLu Tonks. I was unable to message you, so I just wanted to say thank you for favoriting! I hope you enjoy my story! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-)()()()()()()()()()()(-<strong>


	6. Heartbreak, Healing, and Babysitting

**Author's Note:: Hello my lovely readers! I am SO nervous I write this author's note, because once I've finished this, I go on to write this next chapter! I know a lot of you are reeeally anticipating this chapter, so I'm really hoping it doesn't disappoint! Be sure to at least drop a quick review for this chapter, so I at least know you liked it! :) Thank you for reading my story! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six:: Heartbreak, Healing, and Babysitting<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Undisclosed Location. The Day Before The Battle, But We Don't Know That.<strong>_

"_Thanks for cooking, Mrs. Weasley." I handed my empty plate to her as I grinned. The woman always cooked without fail, but I always thanked her, too. Nobody on the planet could cook like Mrs. Weasley. _

_I had been hiding out with the Weasley's, and Lee for about three weeks. We were hidden in a random forest, I'd already forgotten the name. Tonight George was off with Lee to do Potterwatch, because Fred and George had decided to take turns. If both of their similar voices were on the radio at the same time, someone **could** figure them out. _

_Fred came into the tent with a stereotypical grin on his face, which DID strike me as odd. We weren't exactly in a cheery place, and he and George were almost always bored. I tried to avoid him, flopping down on my cot in one of the sections of the tent, but no go. _

"_Pen!" Fred practically cheered, sitting down on the edge of my cot. I looked at him suspiciously before rolling over._

"_Shove off. Pranks are well and good, but I know that look. It's the same one George gives me after **I've** been pranked._

"_Nooo, we're going to prank **George**!"_

_I turned completely around, and sat up. Fred wanted to prank George? They only usually ever pranked each other a handful of times out of the year, so this was reeeally rare._

"_Why?"_

"_Why, for his own good of course!"_

_I didn't comprehend that, and just stared at him with a rather 'what the hell' expression on my face. Fred sighed and shook his head, all the while never letting his grin diminish._

"_Listen, **we** are gonna prank him! Listen, it'll be great, he'll really blow his top!"_

"_What are you planning?"_

"_Let's tell George I'm in love with you."_

"_What?" I demanded, completely gobsmacked. "That makes no sense! What good would that do? Blow his top? Why would he get mad? He'd only laugh! Fred, are you sick or something?" I moved to feel his forehead, but he pushed my hand away._

"_C'mon Pen, drop the clueless act." When I just stared at him, it was **his** turn to give me a 'what the hell' expression. Slapping his palm against his forehead, he sighed. "Okay then, let change things up a bit. **I'll** tell George that I'm in love with you. Just to **see** what happens. It could be funny." He spoke slowly, breaking up syllables like I was an imbecile. **"**You know, like, ha ha ha?"_

"_Oh shut up, Fred. I don't like the sound of it."_

"_It's completely harmless! Look, he'll be home any minute!"_

"_But Fred!" It was too late for Fred to hear me because he'd already ran from the tent. I shook my head, and closed my eyes. I didn't know why, but I felt that this wouldn't be a very good prank._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-)()()()()()()()()()(-<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts. After Voldemort's Death. Just Waking Up.<strong>_

_What happened? I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, the pounding in my head was too great. Where was I? I tried to answer that question myself before all the memories flooded back. The battle. Voldemort. Harry. Cam. Gasping, my eyes shot open and I shifted painfully onto my stomach to try and stand up. Everything had gone black when I'd tried to find my sister during the battle! _

_There was rubble all around me, and I could only guess I'd taken a fair amount to the head. Slowly, I stood up and swayed, leaning on the dirty wall of an unidentifiable hallway, I looked around at the mess before me. The battle was over. _

_Putting a hand against my right temple, it came back with blood. I was alive, so I assumed the blood made it look worse than it really was. I had to find my sister. Without much skill, I traveled around the hallways until I made it to the great hall, finding everyone gathered there. Surrounding everyone was a thick, sloppy mixture of happiness, and sorrow. Something I'd never witnessed before. We'd won. Oh, we'd won, but I knew we'd lost as well. _

_I finally let out a breath when I saw my sister bandaging up Neville Longbottom's ankle. She was alive. Thank Merlin, she was alive! I caught sight of Harry as well, and my spirits began to lift considerably. They crashed down into the lowest depths inside of me in that instant. _

_The Weasley clan. That was what I saw first. The body laying on the ground could have been asleep, he looked so peaceful. **Could have** been asleep. Fred... My head felt like it would cave in at any moment, and, clutching to the wall, I dropped to my knees. I tried to speak, but I don't know how. No noise could come out of the ferocious pain lodging in the center of my throat, searing all the way down into my heart. Then the tears fell. Fred... I searched all the redheads, but didn't find the one I was looking for. George? George had to know. I must have been out for a long time, because there was no way George wouldn't have been over there at least for awhile._

_Pushing myself onto my feet again, I moved through the halls. I forced myself to cough, trying to regain my voice. I had to find him. I **had** to find him! _

"_George!" I shouted for him again, and again, and my panic grew. Trudging through more rubble, I turned around the corner, and almost fell over in relief. He was there, just standing, with his back to me. I was so relieved, I started to cry again. "George."_

_Finally hearing me, he turned around. There was only a brief flash of relief on his face before it contorted back to utter pain, and despair. We crossed over the rubble, and engulfed each other. _

"_He's gone," He sobbed, turning his face into my hair, his entire body shook, "He's **gone.**"_

_I couldn't say anything, because what was there to say? I held onto him tighter, shaking as well. "I'm so sorry," I sniffled, the grief washing over me like a filthy tide. This was all my fault. "George, I...I..."_

_He pulled back from me, and looked. And he just kept staring, and it made me stop talking. What could I say? "George–"_

_He pulled me to him, and closed his mouth over mine. I didn't even feel shock. In that one, quick instant the sorrow disappeared. We were holding each other, we were **kissing**, and it was almost like we weren't standing in the middle of our destroyed childhood home. It was like it was the way it should be. It was like it was right. We barely pulled apart for air, and he came back to me instantly. I knew then, that this was what I'd always wanted. _

_The rosy-tint faded when he pushed me away, yanking an injured hand through his messy hair. "No."_

_Confused, I took a step toward him, "George?"_

"_He was in love with you." He turned to me again quickly, blurting it all out. I stared at him in horror before I realized what this was. Fred's prank! Fred had **never** gotten the chance to correct himself! And now he never would._

"_No, George listen-"_

"_I can't!"_

"_But George, if you just-"_

"_HE WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He shouted at me, his entire face unlike I had ever seen it. He was completely absorbed in the most pain I'd ever been able to imagine. I couldn't imagine. _

_He walked away from me. Disappearing around the corner, he left me. The events of the day leaving my heart shattered. I'd leave too, once I talked to Cam. I'd explain things to her, leave her with the Weasleys, and I'd leave. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't bare it. I'd never be here again. Ever._

* * *

><p><strong>-)()()()()()()()(-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow. Now Seven Months After The War. Babysitting.<strong>

"I'm so sorry about this, Pen." Mrs. Weasley repeated, frowning at me apologetically. I only waved it away like a bad smell.

"Don't even bother, Mrs. Weasley. You offered to babysit Teddy today, not realizing that it coincided with you and Mr. Weasley's anniversary trip. I'll watch him for a few hours, it's no big deal." This mishap was perfectly understandable. I didn't mind at all. It was a little known fact that I adored babies. Plus, Teddy needed to get used to me because my sister tended to hang out with Harry Potter's gang, and when Cam was out of school we'd be spending a lot of time together. Harry fully intended to take up his role as godfather once he was graduated.

"Okay, Mr. Weasley's already left with the bags, you go ahead." I smiled awkwardly, putting my hands behind my back. Quickly I pinched at my wrist to keep from involuntarily picturing what was going to take place between the two once Mrs. Weasley got there. Can you say _ewwwww_?

Once the dust of the floo powder disappeared I returned to the living room where Teddy was sleeping on the couch. Sitting down at the other end, I couldn't help but watch him. Whenever he slept, his hair changed back to the color brown that Professor Lupin had. I smiled at that. Teddy was one of the very good things that came from War, and he was absolutely adorable too.

He slept a little while longer, but finally managed to stir himself. Not liking this turn of events, he grew fussy, crying. Standing, I gently scooped him up.

"Awww, come on Teddy..." I cooed in a soft whisper, bouncing him a little. Shifting him to my right side, he rubbed at one eye as he looked at me. His hair turning a bright purple color. Lifting his hand away from his eye, he opened his hand, tilting it from side to side slowly, waving at me. I smiled, practically falling in love. "Hi buddy!" I bounced him a little, "Hi! Wanna play?" Mrs. Weasley had said he loved some game...oh shit, what was it?

"Die sore." Teddy mumbled, looking at me intently. He was old enough to _attempt_ speaking, but obviously he hadn't nailed it yet.

"What's that, buddy?"

"Die sore!" He demanded louder, looking displeased.

"Die sore..." I tried the word out my self to see if I could come up with anything, "Diesore!" I tried a little faster, while also trying to remember what Mrs. Weasley had told me. "Die sore...uhhh...die sore? Wait! Dinosaur?"

Teddy nodded, and now it was I that was a little displeased. His idea of dinosaur was pretty much the same as horsey. I loved babies. Buuut, Cam had loved to play Horsey, and I did NOT.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry, 'lil guy?" He looked at me, blinking, before he opened his mouth, burped, then demanded,

"Die sore!"

"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna die sore with game."

Sitting Teddy on the floor, I hitched my pants up before sitting on the floor myself. Stretching for a second, I got onto my hands and knees. Obviously a pro, Teddy got on quickly. I humored him, laughing with him. It wasn't _so_ bad, and he was a lot younger than Cam was when I'd had to play that game with her. Plus, he also didn't seem to have a flare for violence. So, I initially enjoyed myself. Picking up speed, I turned around quickly while Teddy squealed with laughter. My head banged against something hard, and I tipped over.

Assuming Teddy had tipped too, I expected to hear his cries. When nothing came, I rolled over onto my back, and opened my eyes. George looked down at me with one eyebrow raised, holding Teddy by the armpits out in front of him.

Awkwardly I rolled over again, my back popping as I stood up. "Thank Merlin that's over." I said mostly to myself, trying not to make it obvious I was wanting to ignore George, but also hoping George would, at least, ignore the night before. I held my hands out of Teddy, but George stuck his tongue out at me and held the baby close.

"Hey, pal! Last time I saw you your hair was green." Promptly Teddy's hair turned green. George looked over his shoulder at me, "You should get cooking, since mom is gone."

"Why should I cook?" I crossed my arms as I challenged him. I felt awkward around him, but I was also ticked off. My pride couldn't let me just run away!...again.

"Well because, Teddy likes me better!"

"Does not! George, don't you remember the time I tried to cook the green beans for your mother three Christmases ago?"

George let his eyes raise to the ceiling as he tried to remember. An expression of horror slapped onto his face as he remembered, and he instantly handed Teddy to me.

"Yeah, I'll definitely cook."

* * *

><p><strong>-)()()()()()()()()(-<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy aparated home after a long day of work to find company on his doorstep. Teddy's grandmother! She turned around at the sound of the pop and looked instantly relieved.<p>

"Oh, thank heavens, Percy! I've been here for about fifteen minutes, and no one will answer the door! I'm here to pick up Teddy!"

"Oh," Percy uttered in surprise, stepping past her to unlock the door. "Well I'm sure they're in there. I mean, they have no where to go. Perhaps they're asleep?"

The two moved into the living room to be instantly relieved. Indeed they were asleep, and it appeared that any baby, even one as good as Teddy, could be exhausting. Teddy was sprawled out between the two on his back, out like a light. Both George, and Pen were still sitting upright on the couch. Pen had one of her fingers trapped by Teddy's hand, and she was leaning over him, her head on George's shoulder. George's hand rested on Teddy's dark-haired head, his own head leaving over on top of Pen's.

"Well," Said Percy with a heartwarming smile, "I'd say Teddy wasn't the only one that had a good time."

* * *

><p><strong>-)()()()()()()()()(-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 2:: I hope you liked the "present" part of this chapter! I ended up writing pretty much a fluffy-filler part for this because writing the flashback hurt me very much. It took me an entire day to write the flashback. Fred was my absolute favorite character, you guys. I can't count the number of times I've cried over his death. Whether it's movies, the books, a fanfiction, or sometimes just thinking about it in general. So I hope I did the flashbacks justice. This is easily the most nerve-wracking chapter I'm publishing, so I really hope I get some good feedback. I hope nobody's disappointed, and I hope you still really like my story! Also, I realize this is <em>short<em>. But with such a sad flashback, I just kinda wanted to get it done. Here's hoping the story will call for a happier chapter!**

**Nofanfictionaccount:: Thank you for bothering to review! I usually reply to all my reviews via message, but I'll put it here since it's my only option. Which is fine! ;) Thank you for your lovely, and very nice review! I'm glad you like my story!**


	7. Sellout

**Author's Note:: Hello my fabulous readers! Thank you for all of your love in the reviews for the last chapter! And if you didn't review, but love the story, thank you, too! :) I've got an idea for the next two chapters that I want to swing by you guys, but I'll be putting it down at the bottom after the end of this chapter. Another thing: In the "Present" part of this chapter, I'm going to mention a student from Hogwarts in the books. Now, I'm unsure if they were even mentioned in the book. If they were, they must've been really insignificant because I don't remember the name. I found a website that lists all of the students of Hogwarts and their years. I'm taking a student that's the same year as George and Pen. Now, it doesn't say specifically which house they were in, so I'm putting them in Slytherin for my own personal use. Sorry if you remember them, and they weren't in Slytherin!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven:: Sellout <span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts. THIRD year. Hallway.<strong>_

"_Pen! Pen! Pen!" Fred and George shouted in unison, running after Pen in the hallway. They both skidded to a stop as she turned to look at them. "Your sister is the coolest!"_

_Pen looked confused for a minute, before she grinned at them. This was her sister's first year at Hogwarts, and she figured she would make a smash. Literally. "What's she doing now?"_

"_It was epic!" Fred exclaimed, practically dropping his book bag._

"_You know that git, Malfoy?" George asked before he started laughing again._

"_Well," Fred continued for him, "She was yanking him around in the hallway," This time George chimed in, and they exclaimed together,_

"_By his nostrils!" _

"_Oh man!" Pen exclaimed, her hand instinctively going up to her nose before she started laughing. "I taught her that!" _

"_It was wicked!" Fred grinned, "She's not much into pranking, though..."_

"_Yeah." Pen admitted, shaking her head, "I tried. But she's not a 'behind the scenes' kind of girl. She's really upfront about everything. She really likes muggle fighting."_

"_Makes sense," George shrugged before pointing to Pen, "You do, too." _

"_Yeah, well both love it because it ticks off our mom. So, has Cam hit either of you yet?" _

_George continued to grin, but Fred's face went stoic. Instantly recognizing what that meant, Pen started to laughing. "Let me guess! One of you tried to prank her with one of your little candies, and it wasn't George?"_

"_I don't want to talk about." Fred crossed his arms defiantly, which caused George to start laughing. _

"_Oh hey!" Pen changed the subject, suddenly remembering that she'd been looking for the two of them, "I just remembered! Who won the game the other night? The Canons, or the Irish?"_

"_The Irish, of course!" George answered, both twins scoffing at Pen like she were insane. _

_Pen dropped her books, but the twins were too consumed remembering what they'd read about the game in the paper. However, finally Fred glanced back to her,_

"_Hey! That reminds **me**! Cam said she was looking for you! Said you guys had bet on the game!"_

"_You don't look so good," George added in, both the twins examined her. She looked like she was about to piss herself. "What's the deal?"_

"_Did you tell her where I was?" Pen asked the both of them, ignoring their question._

"_Huh?" _

"_Peeeeeeennn!"_

_Pen whirled around to find Cam running at lightning speed around the corner. It was almost like watching a mini-Pen run. Except Cam's hair was a much lighter blonde, and her eyes were blue. _

"_Nooo!" Pen shouted, pushing past the twins, but it was too late. George and Fred watched in horror as Cam literally leapt onto Pen, both of the girls dropping to the floor. "No Cam! No!"_

_Both of the girls rolled on the floor, wrestling. "A deal is a deal!" Cam shouted back, laughing when she finally managed to straddle her sister, trapping her. _

"_No!" Pen crossed her arms over her chest, twisting to the side. "When we're in the common room! That was the deal!"_

"_What's happening?" George looked to Fred, both of the twins freaking out, standing over the two brawling girls._

"_No idea!" Fred shouted back, tensed, but unsure how to help._

"_It would be less embarrassing if it happened in the Common Room!" The twins looked at each other again, the worry increasing. _

"_No! I've changed my mind!" Pen shouted, looking up at the twins. "The bet was de-shirt the loser! Get her off me!"_

"_Bloody hell!" The twins shouted in unison. Then they broke out in laughter, leaving Pen and Cam still wrestling on the floor. _

_Cam managed to get Pen's robe off, so now they were both struggling in their uniforms. Again Pen was on her back, Cam on top of her. Pen looked up at George, desperate. "Two words, George! SNAPE. SCISSORS!"  
><em>

_Realizing the threat, George turned to his brother. "We have to pull them apart!"_

"_I CALL PEN!" Fred shouted instantly, running to the other side of the two girls, and George smacked his hand against his forehead. He'd only known Cam for a few weeks, but he realized he was putting his face in danger. _

_By this time Pen was already close to escaping. She was attempting to crawl away on her stomach, Cam slowly pulling her back, yanking on her legs. She held out a hand to Fred, who used all his might to break Pen free. "A little help George."_

_Carefully George tried to find a place to grab onto Cam where he wouldn't be in any danger. Gathering courage, he swooped down, locking his arms around Cam's waist and proceed to pull as well. Finally Cam broke her hold on Pen, and Pen flopped to the floor. _

"_You okay?" Fred helped Pen stand up, how wasn't mad, but actually laughing. George, believing it to be over, let Cam go. Cam jumped forward, lifting, and leaving Pen's shirt over her head, **and** leaving Fred with the unfortunate position of getting an eye-full of Pen's bra. Then, a face-full of her completely when she lost her balance, and fell on him. _

_On the floor, Fred immediately yanked Pen's shirt back into position. The poor guy's face red enough to pop. Rolling off of him immediately, Pen glared at her sister who seemed regretful._

"_Sorry... I didn't think **that** would happen." Cam helped her sister stand up, and Pen promptly punched Cam in the arm. Holding onto her arm in pain, Cam smiled at her sister. "We good?" _

_Pen grinned back, picking up her books. "Always!" _

_Fred and George looked at the blondes in shock. **Never** had they thought they could be out-weirded._

"_You're both insane!" They said in unison, running away when the sister's turned to look at them at exactly the same time._

_Safe, and around the corner, George felt a twinge of an unfamiliar emotion. "Hey Fred?"_

"_Yeah George?"_

"_You didn't see anything, did you?"_

_Fred looked at his twin, his ears getting pink. "What do you mean?"_

"_You know..."_

"_Oh...Oh! You mean..? No! I didn't see anything...I totally saw."_

"_Thought so."_

"_It was awkward..."_

"_Yeah?" And then relief washed over George, and he smiled._

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Months After The War. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.<strong>

Stumbling down the stairs from the loft, I rub at the seat of my pants, scowling back up toward the apartment. It appeared George had bewitched the place to shoot darts at whoever tried to enter it.

"Stupid friggin' Ginger I could..." I grumbled to myself I walked past the empty shelves, my ass to still sore beyond measure. Glancing around at the stock, most of the toys, candies, and things had been taken down, but there were plenty of a few random left behind items. Glancing at a few, I noticed a tube of "Miracle Healing Ointment". Snatching it up, I moved over behind the front desk so any passerby that happened to look in wouldn't see.

Sweet relief... Dropping my head onto the desk, I sighed. They really _had_ known their stuff, and fabulously at that.

"Pen?"

Jumping up, my entire face pink, I shoved my hands out of the back of my pants. Snatching off the paper that had stuck to my forehead, I calmed down when I saw it was Percy.

"Aw, Percy! It's you!" I whined, sounding utterly disappointed.

"No need to start the Welcome Wagon!" He countered, moving over to the desk to examine the owl I'd bought. She was a soft, dove-gray, and fast asleep in her cage. "Why'd you buy an owl?"

"Well," I said, sorting through the pile of papers at the desk, I pouted a little, "I bought this damn bird so I could write to you just now, actually. I thought you'd be at work, and I need George's Gringott's Key."

"Oh," Percy said, reaching into a few of the pockets of his robes, "Why do you need George's key?" He inquired, handing it to me. I eyed him for a moment, stalling. I was still really pissed, and finally Percy seemed to be catching on.

"Kenneth Towler! Foul git! He was in my year, a bloody Slytherin. His daddy got him a job at the ministry after he graduated, barely skidded by on his NEWTS. He had some fancy job title, but I was paying attention to the arse. He said his job was to inspect the upkeep on building in Diagon Alley, and to also foresee billing on payments for buildings. So, will this building's payment being stretched out so long, he came to investigate. The very DAY I come to check the place out? HA! And look at this place! It's frickin' barren, and a dust trap! He said it was unfit! And that it was too _unsightly_ and that it needed to be upheld properly by the owner or else I knew one would be found! George is going to lose the building, and therefore the shop!"

Percy frowned, looking tired. "I tried to stretch his funds as much as I could. The fact of the matter is, George and Fred were the most successful out of all us. None of us can afford to hold onto the place."

"I know." I sighed, placing my palms on the desk for support. I looked away from him, out the grimy window. "That's why I'm going to my mother." It was silent, as I expected. Percy was the mature, calm, rash one that always understood logical–

"Are you frickin' crazy?" Uh...what?

Looking over at Percy, he really was looking at me like I was mad. "Uh...huh?"

"You can't go to your mother! The woman's more dangerous than a basilisk! I'm more scared of her than I _ever_ was of Snape!" Percy exclaimed, his ears turning pink at his rant. "Besides, remember when she forced you to France? Engaged you to some stranger?"

"Yeah," I was calm, resolute, "She'll probably bargain another engagement. She knows she'll never wrangle Cam into one. If she can get me, she'll pay me anything."

"You can't save the shop like this."

"It's the only way. George will never come back to it purely on his own." I could feel it. "I've got a plan, and it'll work. Besides, he'll never forgive me." I looked away again when my eyes grew hot, and itchy, "My plan'll work, and then, George will never have to see me again. People seem to think I can get him out of this...whatever he has. I can give him the steps, but it was always only him that could do it. Not me. Especially not when I failed him."

"Pen," Percy said after a bout of silence, probably unsure if he needed to comfort me or not, "Just talk to George. I'm sure once he knows you're thinking of going to your mother, he'll jump right out of bed forever."

"Went."

"What?" Percy demanded, stepping forward, leaning against the desk. "What?" He demanded again, not sure what I meant, but deeply afraid his guess was a good one. I looked up at him, not regretting my choice at all.

"I've already been to my mother's." I spoke, my arm lifting up, dropping a muggle suitcase onto the desk with a loud _thud. _Then another. Then _another._

Percy looked at them like he'd been whacked in the back of the head. "G-galleons?"

I said nothing. Only nodded.

"All three of them?

"Enough to buy the shop, and also barely enough will be left over to help George buy supplies to make all of the products, but it _will_ be enough. George can make it enough."

Percy sighed, defeated. He was smart enough to know there was nothing he could do now. "You know George'll flip his lid."

"But you won't tell him." I blurted out quickly, my facade broken quickly, but I stepped back into character. "I mean, you really won't, will you? For one thing, it'll ruin everything. Besides that, it's not your place."

"Yeah..." Percy wavered, thinking about apparating home right then and there. Pen easily caught on. She had enjoyed complaining about the twins with Percy in school, so she knew him better than most people would think.

"You apparate home I'll kick your ass!"

"Fine!" Percy whined, and even in my horrible mood I grinned. "Well...how long do you have?"

"I could _maybe_ hang around for a few days after the Halloween banquet." I admitted regretfully. My mother hadn't given me much time. My plan wasn't a compassionate one, but I didn't have time.

"Are...are you sure this is right? I mean, the shop was great, but..."

"Percy, the shop was George and Fred's dream. _Theirs._ Together. It was the biggest choice they ever made together. It's the last thing he wants anything to do with right now, but he needs it. He knows that. This shop is more important than anything right now." And George was more important than anything, to me. "That's why I have to do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part Two:: Okay guys! That was a tad short. As I'm sure you can tell, this is pretty much a filler chapter. I want to first apologize for taking so long to update. I've been working on speech I have to give in front of my school, and I've also been dealing with insomnia. It's left me a little weary of doing anything, really. So! I have to say the next few chapters are going to be jam-packed. Some more drama is definitely on the way! Now, onto the idea I said I would talk to you guys about. If you like my idea, then the chapter after NEXT will be nothing but the Halloween Ball! Here's what I'm thinking: I make the next chapter nothing at all but flashbacks. "Past" pieces. Of what? The Yule Ball. It's the only other ball that we know of at Hogwarts, so seeing what all happened then could be important. Because obviously people are going to to run into old classmates there, as well as old memories. So, if the next chapter is nothing but flashbacks, then the chapter after THAT is nothing at all but the happenings at the Halloween Ball (A lot of happenings, let me tell you!). Do you guys like that idea? I know, reviewing isn't a popular thing by many, but could you please at least comment on this? For the sake of what you're reading. You don't even have to tell me if you like the story, if you dislike reviewing so much! I just really need a feedback so I know how to plan the next few chapters. <strong>

**Alright. Thanks for reading! Thanks if you love it, or like it! I hope you're excited, because trust me, big things are going to happen! Much love!~ DLTSYB**


	8. Know What Sucks? Balls Pt 1

**Author's Note:: -_-;; **sigh** I'm so sorry, my lovely readers. I've made you wait far too long. School has really grabbed me by the ass, and it seems I was wearing only tights with no underwear on. It's been so hectic. First I get sick, then I have to work on and memorize a speech I've got to preform in front of the entire school, I'm behind in civics, blahblahblah, blah blah blah. Needless to say I'm worn out, but I WILL get this flashback/memories chapter done. I call them flashbacks, but I think I'll start calling them memories instead. It sounds better. Flashbacks are random pops of remembering in the middle of the present (my opinion, anyway). Where as what I do in the beginning of the story are more like memories. Anyway! Seeing as this is going to be the entire chapter, I will not be doing the memories in italics. :O DUN DUN DUNNN!**

**p.s. Yes, Oliver is supposed to be graduated. I'ma lie about it. :p**

Chapter Eight: Know What Sucks? Balls. (Pt 1)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sixth Year. Two Days Before The Yule Ball.<strong>_

Sitting on one of the many stone benches in the Quad, Pen rolled her eyes at Hermione. Everyone in the entire school kept going on and on about the Yule Ball. It was absolutely annoying, and now that Hermione was going with Viktor Krum, even _she_ was annoying.

"Hermione, I realize that to most of the female population, he's some sort of god, but the man's got a head as empty as Snape's shampoo bottle."

Ginny and Hermione sent her a look, but Pen simply turned her nose up at them.

"Pen," Ginny shook her head, "I'm sure you'd be more excited if you _had_ a date." Ginny never received Pen's wrath, and viewed her more as an older sister. Therefore she was always brutally honest with her. Little did she know, the honesty was what kept Pen from ever giving her her wrath. Honesty was admirable.

"Ha!" Pen scoffed, waving her sister over when she spotted her in the crowd of students, "I could care less about a date. If I don't get one, big deal."

"A date?" Cam inquired, sitting down on the ground next to her sister's feet, "I don't even want one!"

"You probably won't get one because you slapped your partner at dancing lessons." Hermione stated coolly, the two silent enemies sharing a glare. The atmosphere grew awkward, so Pen pushed the conversation forward.

"You slapped your partner? Excellent." Pen grinned, not even wondering who it was.

"Indeed!" Ginny agreed, laughing at the memory, "It was Blaise Zabini. She hates him more than Malfoy."

"'Course I do." Cam said, reaching into her book bag for an apple she'd snatched at lunch, "Malfoy's fun to mess with. And he screams like a little girl when I yank him around by the nose." Cam smiled fondly, like she was talking about a small child being adorable, and took a vicious bite out of her apple, "Blaise, however, needs to keep his hands to himself!" Cam took another bite before turning to her sister, curious. "Who'er the twins going with?"

"Well, Fred asked Angelina ages ago." Pen yawned, bored at the thought, "I don't know about George. He hasn't mentioned anyone, and he can be a bit of softy sometimes. He might not pluck up the courage in time."

"Why don't you go with him?" Thinking the question was nothing, Cam didn't even look up from her apple. Everyone looked up surprised when Pen burst out laughing.

"That's rich! Why would I do that?" Knocking her sister in the back of the head, she took the apple from her, chomping a huge bite out of it.

Just then Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell, giggling uncontrollably, ran up to the group of girls and exclaimed together:

"We have dates!"

Pen forced her face to go bored, "Hurray, then? What's the big deal?"

"Big deal?" Katie demanded, her happiness never diminishing, "I'm going with _Oliver Wood!_"

Alicia chimed in after her, just as happy, "And _I'm_ going with George!"

"Weasley?" Pen inquired, almost immediately.

Alicia rolled her eyes at her, "Is there any other? Of course George Weasley!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Days Before The Yule Ball. Two Hours Later.<strong>_

"Pen!" Pen turned around to see George running up to her. She looked around, confused.

"Where's Fred?"

"Oh, he failed his Potions test, so Snape is making him clean cauldrons during his free period." George grinned to an already grinning Pen. They each remembered their first detention together very well.

"That's hilarious! But I was actually headed to the library." Pen said, shifting her book bag to her other shoulder, other students passing the both of them by in the hall.

"Awwww!" George frowned, his shoulders slumped as he pouted, "C'mon Pen! I'm _bored!_ Let's try out some of those candies on the first years!" George's eyes lit up at the thought, already having a group of Hufflepuffs in mind. This was where George and Pen differed: Pen actually _did_ care about school.

"No way! I need to study my Ancient Runes. Go ask Alicia to prank with you."

"Alicia?" George looked confused for a moment, before scrunching his nose.

"Uhhh," Pen stalled, having no idea why she said that, "Well, yeah, because–"

"Pardon me, Mees Pen? May I hove a vord vith you?" A barely familiar voice broke the conversation, and they turned to look. George laid eyes on a Durmstrang stranger, however, Pen laid eyes on possibly one of the most attractive men she had ever seen.

His black hair was grown out a bit longer than most of the students, and his eyes were such a vivid bright green Pen thought she might be looking at grass in the sunshine. She recognized him from a small conversation at the library two days before. His name was Dejan.

Pen's eyes widened, and just like yesterday her brain was transported elsewhere. Standing up straighter, Pen smiled. "Hi Dejan!~"

Pleased that she had remembered his name, Dejan smiled. The corners of his mouth rising, the right side rising higher to almost a smirk. "Hello Pen, I'm vury happy that you hove remembered me. I vas vorried you vould forget about me."

"Oh, no! Of course I remember!" She spoke back happily, giggling. "I loved our conversation yesterday. It's so rare to meet a guy interested in literature~" At that George snorted and was promptly ignored by the other two.

"Yes, vell, I vas vondering...vould you do me za honor of allowing me to ezcort you to za Ball?"

Lost in looking at him, Pen finally managed to force sound out of her throat, laughing as she spoke, "Okay!~"

"Vonderful!" Dejan smiled broadly now, clapping his hands together, "Vere you headed to za library? Allow me to company you!" He exclaimed, taking Pen's bag off of her shoulders to carry it for her. Pen giggled again, and George rolled his eyes.

"Pen."

"See you later George!" Barely listening to him, Pen glanced back to him for a moment. George had a ridiculously goofy smile on his face, bugging his eyes out. Dejan's back was turned, and George was looking at him opening and closing his mouth in a babbling motion, his tongue hanging out. Sending George a glare, she smacked his arm.

"Pen." He repeated, but she waved him off, leaving with Dejan. George Weasley wasn't the only one who could get a date.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Yule Ball.<strong>_

**George.**

"Really Alicia, you look very nice." George drawled off for about the tenth time tonight. Tonight actually meaning the first half-hour of the ball.

"But not nicer than Cho Chang?" Alicia pouted, her arms around around his right arm. George sighed. Alicia insisted he'd been ogling Cho when all he'd been doing was watching the Champions perform the first dance. Was this a crime?

"You look great, Leesh."

"But you didn't say nicer than Cho!" She tugged on his arm, and he fought the urge to yank away.

Oliver had wanted to ask Katie, but Katie wasn't going to go with a date unless Alicia could get one too. George lifted his eyes to the ceiling as a splitting headache started to form. He had own Oliver a favor after punching him out after a Quidditch game. Oh, how he wished Oliver needed something else besides this. _Anything._

George glanced over at Pen, his eyes squinting. He hated that Dejan guy. Whenever he was around, Pen did a complete one-eighty, and wasn't like herself at all. It was lame, and extremely annoying. Not only that, Dejan's hands were a little too low when he danced with her.

"Git..." George muttered under his breath, forgetting about Alicia's presence.

"What was that?"

"Oh...nothing."

"No, really!" Alicia tugged on his arm again, and George almost ripped his hair out. Grabbing onto her wrist, he pulled her to the dance floor.

"Let's dance!"

Thanking Merlin the fast songs started to play, George got in a good ten minutes without having to hear Alicia speak. Only ten minutes, however, because when George happened to bump into Cho on accident, Alicia was sure it was on purpose.

"I'm serious! It was an accident!" George repeated, his hands in the air.

"You think she's prettier!" Alicia spat back vicious, her eyes actually glassy with tears.

"Are you _serious?_" He shoved his hands into his hair, exasperated. He could not believe this. He closed his eyes for a moment, and Alicia slammed her shoulder against him as she stormed off.

George looked around and was dejected when he saw his brother. Fred and Angelina had moved off the side, at one of the tables, making out. Fred always did have guts... Making out in front of the teachers. Without worrying, George moved over to the table as well, sitting down beside him, and slamming his head against the table.

"I had a feeling you'd show up." Fred said quickly before returning to Angelina. Reaching into the pocket of his dress robes, he handed George a small, palm-sized bottle.

Looking at it closely, he recognized it as their invention. It looked like it only held a small swig of fire whiskey, but in reality, by magic, it held an entire _bottle_ of whiskey. Knocking it back, George sucked on the bottle like a baby, easily downing half of it.

Looking around the room, he spotted Pen talking to Harry, Ron, and their dates. They were all sitting down looking glum, with Pen standing beside them, her arms crossed. She looked utterly pissed. Harry handed her a glass of something, which she knocked back, glugging it down. Just then, Dejan came up behind Pen, promptly placing his hand on her ass.

George felt his mouth practically drop to the floor. Harry, Ron, and the twin girl's heads all shot up to look at Pen, and for a moment nobody moved. His head bubbling, George saw Pen, a little wobbly herself, turn slowly to look at Dejan. Dejan looked pleased with himself, not realizing he'd committed a _fatal_ mistake. Pen moved closer to him, and George laughed as she brought her knee up to his groin, before shaking his head. As a man, he had to sympathize with that pain.

Looking at Pen now, George realized he'd never taken a good look at her. Pen's dress was a vivid red, with thin straps on her otherwise bare shoulders. Her blond hair had been curled, and pulled up somehow in a way only girls understood. She was even wearing make up, her cheeks rosy, her lips painted. She looked absolutely...gorgeous.

Finally able to stand up, George bumped into a crying Katie Bell. "Katie?"

Katie looked up at George, her lips trembling. "Oliver is **such** a jerk!"

George sighed, his tipsy self trying to remember what he'd been thinking about. When he could think of nothing, he put a hand on Katie's shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go back to the dorms."

Katie looked up to George, before smiling in a sly way George couldn't place at the moment. "Okay~"

* * *

><p><strong>Pen<strong>

Storming out of the Ball Room, Pen was steaming. Dejan was nothing but a weird, sex freak! A sexy sex freak...but a freak nonetheless! Pulling the pins out of her hair, she was completely frustrated. She'd spent hours getting ready like a typical girl, and the entire night had sucked! If it weren't for the drinks she'd taken from Harry and Ron, she'd probably still be in there, beating the hell out of Dejan.

She _was_ drunk, so she sincerely hoped Hermione would have a hangover potion brewed in the morning. Pen figured she wouldn't even remember this night, which would be fabulous.

Turning the corner, Pen bumped into Oliver. Seeing his eyes were hazy, she looked at his hand and spotted a bottle of fire whiskey. Perfect~

**-)()()()()()()()()(-**

Pen woke up when she became aware of two things: The horrible pounding in her head, and the fact that she was in an unfamiliar bed. Opening her eyes, she was thankful for the dimly lit room. Looking to the right of her, she recognized the room as the old Potions room on the second floor. She ran her fingers through her hair, shifting in the bed slightly. Sitting up, she winced before becoming alarmed at the pain between her legs. Pen looked down and realized she was naked. Panicking, she yanked the blankets up over her chest before looking to her left.

She watched as Oliver jumped up and down, trying to get his pants on in a hurry. Trying to leave? Her curls from last night still intact, and cascading over her shoulder, she cleared her throat. Oliver stopped to look at her, almost falling over. Finally getting his pants up, he buttoned them before moving over to the bedside.

It was _so_ awkward.

"So..." Oliver trailed off, looking down at his feet. Pen swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing what he wanted to say.

"Of course, this doesn't change anything between us." She managed to say casually, and Oliver looked relieved. Before he left, he kissed Pen on the forehead, still feeling like a jack ass. He could barely remember last night, where as, Pen couldn't remember it at all.

Once she stepped out of the conjured bed, it disappeared. Using her wand, she made one of her school outfits appear, poofing her dress back to her dorm. She pulled her hair into a pony tail, and forced herself not to cry.

After grabbing an apple in the Great Hall, Pen took it outside to the Quad. It was less crowded, and she didn't have the nerve to ask Hermione for a hangover potion. She bit into her apple as she spotted Katie and Alicia. Alicia looked pissed, while Katie looked very smug. Pen didn't like either of them, and especially right now. Katie spotted her, and waved her over.

"Pen! Heard you didn't have a very good night..." Katie pouted at that, pretending very badly to care.

"It was fine."

"Well, that's not what I've heard from Dejan."

Behind the apple held up to her mouth, Pen's lips stretched into a thin line. From the side, the Golden Trio showed up, along with Ginny, her sister, and Neville. Ignoring them, Pen moved her apple away, and looked to Katie, ready to drop her blow.

"I honestly had a very _fine_ night. Just ask Oliver."

Pen had a moment's satisfaction of seeing Katie completely shocked, and then furious. The younger group that had showed up regretted their actions, but didn't dare move.

"Well," Katie sputtered, "I had a rather eventful night as well!"

"Really?" Pen asked boredly, unbelieving.

"Really!"

"That so?"

"So so! Just ask _George._" This time Katie smirked as Pen's eyes widened. Katie stood up, grabbing onto Alicia's arm and tugged her away.

Harry and the rest of the group looked at the stunned Pen, unsure what to do. Just then, Pen started to laugh. She laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and _laughed_ to the point of insanity. Only when the entire group glanced at each other, worried, was Pen gone when they looked back.

Near the exit of the quad was Katie and Alicia. Pen, at this point in a full-on run, caught up to them quickly; Gaining on them. Hearing the pounding of feet, Katie looked back in time to scream as Pen launched herself on the girl. Katie tried desperately to escape, but Pen was too strong, and too horribly angry. "Bitch!"

"What's going on?" The twins shouted, having come into the Quad to find the quarrel. Both girls looked up at the twins before focusing on George. Fred and George both took a step back, knowing that angry girls were something to fear.

Pen immediately got off of Katie, looking around on the ground for her apple. Picking it up, she chucked it at George's head. "GIT!" She shouted before running out of the Quad, knowing no one would be brave enough to follow her.

His mouth open, George rubbed at his forehead. "Fred?"

"Yeah George?"

"Balls suck..."

Fred only shook his head at that, "Bad wording, bro. Bad wording."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 2: And that's the chapter of memories! Get ready for the Halloween Ball!<strong>

**p.s. I got more reviews on my last chapter, than I ever have. :') Thank you so much, readers. That means the world to me. Really. I love my writing, and I'm so absolutely happy to know that you do too~**


	9. Balls? They Blow Pt 2

**Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers! :D I'm a little disappointed with my last chapter... I feel like I could've written it better. :/ So I'm sorry about that! I'm gonna work really hard on this one! I'm still having some health issues, so that would be why it took me a little while to get this chapter update to you. I'm really excited about this story. It's not my first published story (I had to take it off because I had severe health issues, and was unable to finish it) BUT I'm really happy because this'll be my first chapter story that I finish! :D I'm still learning the ropes, so I'm happy that I've been able to entertain all of you wonderful people! I have something VERY important to talk to you about at the end of this chapter. So please stick around once this chapter is finished!**

**ADD ON: I'm writing this about...four days after I wrote the original Author's Note. I want to apologize for taking forever... I'm having some health issues right now, and so I ended up being scheduled to have a procedure. And this past week has been a blur as I prepare for it. I am now officially so behind in school because of it. -_-;; It'll probably be after my procedure by the time I get to post this... I have to ask of you, my readers. My day always lights up when I see a review, or just how many people have read my story... I adore you guys, really. If you're religious, could you please pray for my health and healing? If not, then I apologize if that request offends you! If you're not the praying sort, then simply think good thoughts for me, if you please. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine: Balls? They Blow. (conclusion)<span>

* * *

><p><strong>-)()()()()()()(-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NOW Eight Months After The War. <strong>

**The Halloween Honor Ball.**

"George?" I inquired, placing a hand on his shoulder. We'd apparated just outside of Hogwarts, standing in front of in front of the majestic castle. The rest of the Weasley clan had already gone inside, but I'd stayed with George. The Ball, I knew, would be a good thing for him. However, getting him inside was the hard part.

George didn't answer me, he didn't even move. He stared up at the building for a moment, no doubt remembering the laughter, the pranks...the screaming, the pain...the death. I looked too, seeing the same things. Even though I'd spent most of my first year friendless, I had still adored Hogwarts. I think it was rare to find a student that didn't love Hogwarts. Even the Slytherins had a warped appreciation for it, they couldn't deny that.

Moving my hand, I slipped my fingers between George's. That got his attention, just like I had planned.

"Come on, George," I smiled, pulling him towards the doors, "Let's go honor Fred." George actually returned my smile, and it didn't fade when we made our way into the Great Hall. George was decked out his new dress robes, and I'd even talked him into a hair cut. I was wearing a floor-length, lavender gown, and it seemed George had overcome his nervousness to finally notice.

"Lavender?" He asked, clearly confused. I wasn't surprised really. In all the years he'd known me, I wasn't exactly a lavender type of girl.

"I got it when I was in America." I explained, thinking of how he hadn't liked any of my clothes from there. I guess I had changed quite a lot, though I felt more normal now that I was back here. "Is it bad?" I asked, realizing suddenly I might look horrible. Biting my lip, I thought of popping back to the Burrow and changing.

"Oh, no!" George sputtered quickly, his eyes widening, "No! You look really pretty...er..."

I opened my mouth before figuring out what I was going to say, but was relieved when a loud bark of laughter distracted us both. Looking over in the crowd, I spotted Lee Jordan.

"Lee!" I called, still smiling as he finally spotted me. We shared a wave, but he turned his back after that, not coming towards us like I thought he might. Confused, I looked up to George to find his face stoney, and dark. This surprised me until I remembered our encounter with Lee in Diagon Alley. George had been cold then, too.

"What's wrong between you and Lee?" I asked, my brows furrowed in worry. Lee had been the twins best mate, and now they couldn't even look at each other.

"It's nothing." George muttered, still looking passive. Suddenly his face softened, and the corners of his mouth rose ever so slightly, I would have missed it had I blinked.

Looking, I spotted Ginny, and smiled myself. George engulfed his little sister in a giant hug as the rest of her group approached. Sparing George one last happy glance, I turned my attention to everyone else so the two could have their moment in peace. I caught sight of my sister in a royal purple dress heading my way and I couldn't suppress my grin. I hadn't seen her in forever! Then I remembered what was coming...

"DEAD ARM!" Cam declared loudly, sprinting the short distance to me and thrusting her fist against my arm. I stumbled back, almost dropping to my knees. Without any anger, I smiled at my sister through the pain, and she smirked back. "_That's _for leaving!"

"Amen to that!" George punched a fist into the air, agreeing with Cam loudly before turning his attention back to Ginny. They were locked in quick conversation, catching up.

Laughing, I turned my attention back to my own sister. Yanking on her ear, Cam quickly hurried closer to me like it would stop the pulling. Once she was close enough, I trapped her in a hug. The rest of the group laughed with me as I finally let her escape. Looking at the group, my face contorted in confusion. "Where's Ron?"

Cam rolled her eyes, as did Neville, and they both pointed across the room. I turned and was immediately disgusted to see a very raunchy make out scene with Ron and some girl I couldn't place from so far away. "Oh, yuck." I frowned, looking back at Harry, Cam, Hermione, and Neville, "How can a nice guy be such a tweed?"

"I think it's a brain defect." Ginny added, stepping into the group. I only shook my head at that in sympathy for both Ginny, and Ron. How bad was it when your own sister was against you? I glanced at Hermione, who wasn't even looking at Ron and his girl.

"You okay?" I asked sympathetically, knowing very well the relationship she'd had with Ron growing up. To my surprise, Hermione shrugged carelessly, looking more like she was tired of him, then heartbroken. I rose my eyes before smiling, "Ooooh, good for you, Hermione! Else that could've been you over there with him!"

"Yeah, doubt it!" Cam retorted, and she started to crack her knuckles dramatically, "I took care of him for her."

I actually gasped out loud. "But...don't you two hate each other?" I was again floored when Hermione actually _smirked _at me, and I looked to Cam. Was Cam corrupting Hermione?

"What can I say? We called truce, and then I owed her a favor..." Cam's smile was eerily cryptic as she rested her arm on Hermione's shoulder; they shared a knowing glance.

Shaking off the chill those two had given me, I looked behind me for George, but he wasn't there. Turning completely around, I hadn't been looking for him long when I felt a tap on shoulder. Half-expecting it to be George, I found Harry. I only grinned at him, and he grinned back. I suppose one would think after meeting the savior of the wizarding world for the first time since the end of the war, they would congratulate, or thank them. But no. That was never how Harry and I rolled, and I suppose that was why he'd once called me the older sister he'd never had. I never really made many remarks about Harry being the Boy Who Lived, or any of that. I cracked a joke or two, but he never got any special praise or attention from me about that. Ever. Which was why when I grinned, he knew what I was really saying.

Harry cocked his head to the side, his eyes moving to look out in the crowd knowingly. I followed his gaze, and found George. Thrilled he had actually been able to branch out and talk, I almost missed who he was talking to. George was holding up two cups of pumpkin juice, talking to Katie Bell. He nodded at something she said, and Katie let out a loud laugh. Glancing my way, I saw Katie stand up straighter, smirk quickly, then turn her attention to George again before giggling at whatever he'd said.

The temper I'd lost in America instantly exploded. With a scoff, and a huff, I clenched my fist. Holding it up, I prepared to make my way over there and give Katie my own greeting. Harry gasped and lunged forward quickly. Wrapping both of his arms around my arm that was ready to assault Katie, he lifted both feet off of the floor so he quickly dropped down on his bottom. I bent down quickly as if he were an anker and was instantly halted.

"Cam! Cam!" Harry hissed, wiggling and twisting as he fought against me. Cam rushed in front of me, grabbing onto my shoulders.

"Calm down!" She pleaded again, and again before I finally sucked in a breath. Standing up straight, I helped Harry up from the floor before playfully shoving him at Ginny. They started to make goo-goo eyes at each other, and I rolled my own eyes at them.

Looking around for George again, he was once again lost to me. I frowned at that. What the hell? Was he avoiding me?

"Luna!" Hermione and Cam exclaimed at once, and I turned to find myself once again completely floored. Luna was rushing over to us, and she was frowning. _Luna Lovegood was frowning!_ It suddenly hit me how majorly _everyone_ must've been changed by the war.

"I need help!" Luna demanded, shooting a pleading look at both Hermione, and Cam, "He won't come in! It's like the Nargles have completely taken over his brain, and he can't hear a word I'm saying!" Luna exclaimed, making exaggerated hand motions around her head to imitate the Nargles, and I smiled. Nothing could change Luna _very_ much!

"Who cares?" Neville demanded, shoving his hands into his pockets dejectedly. I watched as Harry sent him a look, and Neville only rolled his eyes.

"Who is this 'he' Luna's talking about?" I asked, before looking around. There were too many people to count, but I couldn't imagine who they thought was missing.

"Draco." Hermione said matter-of-factly as she moved with Luna towards the main doors.

"W-what?" I sputtered, looking at my sister, and the guys. What? "W...what?" I repeated, my mind drawing a complete blank. My sister kept her eyes on the floor like she wasn't telling me something, and only pointed back to the doors.

Sure enough, Hermione and Luna were pulling a less than happy Draco over to them. He didn't look mad, but more so completely terrified.

"Stop being ridiculous!" Draco pleaded, trying to escape, "I can't be here! It's _so_ disrespectful!"

"Oh, don't be silly." Luna stated airily, patting his shoulder, "You helped all summer clean up from the war to help make up for your actions. You've been nice to people since school's started. You're here to pay your respects to the fallen. Even Headmistress McGonagall thinks it's a good idea."

I looked at Luna bug-eyed, then back at Malfoy. What the _hell_ was going on?

"But," Draco protested, no longer running away, but trying to hide behind Hermione, "People are going to be pis-"

"So what?" Cam finally spoke up, looking completely ticked off, "Who cares what people think? Isn't that the point of the end of the war? It doesn't matter anymore. Some people might still think so, but it _doesn't_ matter. Pureblood. Halfblood. Muggleborn. It doesn't matter. And you're making up for your mistakes, so it doesn't matter."

Slowly Draco stood up straight and walked up from behind Hermione. He relaxed a little until he spotted me. I assume I must have been looking at him suspiciously. My suspicious look can also look a little pissy sometimes. Flinging his arms above his head, he jumped back.

"Don't hurt me!"

Everyone else smirked, and I rolled my eyes, someone embarrassed by his reaction. I'd hardly ever messed with him...on a regular basis, that is.

"Chill out, Malfoy. It was my sister that knocked you off your broom in Flying Lessons. Not me." I offered him a smile until my sister nudged me in the ribs.

"Call him Draco." She muttered under her breath quietly, and I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Call him Draco from now on. We all have a truce with him."

I stood up a little straighter and looked at the group. Neville was the only one that looked less than enthused. Draco looked enormously self conscious, which was something I had never seen before... And my sister was defending him.

"I hope someone's spiked the pumpkin juice by now." I sighed to myself as I made my way to the refreshment table. I definitely needed a drink after what I had just witnessed.

Distracted, I accidentally bumped into Lee. Noticing it was me, he smiled.

"Hey, Pen! Long time no see! How's tricks?"

"Hi Lee!" I smiled, pulling him into a hug since I was finally getting the chance to speak to him properly, "I'm okay, I managed to get George here but now he's gone off to avoid me, I guess!"

"Ah, yeah..." Lee stated uncomfortably, glancing at the refreshment table.

"Lee..." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Tell me what's going on between you and George."

"Look, Pen, I don't really think it's my place to tell you." Lee looked up at me sadly, shifting his weight to his other foot.

I rolled my eyes despite myself, and put my hands on my hips. "Lee, I left after the war. You know that. I came back. You know why." I paused for dramatic effect, pleased when he started to look a little guilty. Lee was just as mischievous as the twins had been, but I could manipulate him more easily. "He needs his friends right now. That includes you, so what gives?"

Lee was silent for a moment, and then he finally sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you." Sitting his pumpkin juice on the table, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his dress robes. "It was the day before the battle started, when we were at the tent. I simply told George that I thought Fred and you would make a _better_ couple."

"What?" I demanded, confused.

"It really was a petty argument. But with the war, and then Fred... I think the rift just never got repaired, so it gradually grew bigger..." Lee lifted a hand to the back of his neck comfortably, "It's really stupid now that I've said it out loud... I'll talk to him."

"Good," I said, crossing my arms. "Wait, the day before the war?" My brows furrowed as I realized what Lee was talking about, "You're talking about when Fred went outside to wait for you and George to finish with the radio program, aren't you? Then he told you both that he was in love with me, right?" I inquired, remembering Fred's plan like it was yesterday.

"You knew?"

Lee froze, and I spun around, utterly horrified. George was directly behind me, still holding up two cups of pumpkin juice.

"George.." I took a step forward, but he backed away.

"You knew?"

I opened my mouth, but I was panicking. He shook his head at me, tossing his drinks into the punch bowl.

"Screw this!" He stormed his way to the door.

"George!" I hurried after him, pushing away people in the crowd. I knocked someone over, but kept running. I cursed profusely when we made it outside. It was raining like crazy. My dress would probably be ruined, but I didn't care. "George! Stop!"

He whirled around, already soaking wet. "You knew!" He pointed a finger at me, "You **knew**!"

"But George!" I gasped for air, completely out of breath. He was so angry, and I didn't know how to deal with this!

"You knew this entire time? You've been here all this time, and you knew? You knew! The day he...and we... you knew!" He shook his head furiously, water flying off of him from the rain.

The pins that had been holding my hair up were useless now that my hair was wet. They slowly lost the battle, and I felt my hair fall past my shoulders. I looked at George, my heart breaking again.

"George, I'm sorry!" I cried, but he shook his head again.

"I can't deal with this, too!" He turned around, and I knew he was going to aparate. For the first time I felt _true_ panic, and blurted out as loud as I could.

"IT WAS A PRANK!"

George froze, and if it weren't for the rain pouring down on both of us I imagine it would have felt like time had frozen. Slowly George turned back around to face me, shaking. I was shaking as well, but not from the rain.

"What?" He broke the silence, his voice seemingly calm, but it cracked just at the end of the word.

"It was a prank." I repeated, my throat starting to ache. I could _finally_ tell him. "Fred thought it would make you flip out! He thought it would be funny. I don't know! He was going to tell you but..." I trailed off, blinking back hot tears that were unnoticeable in the rain. "It was his prank on you."

George just stared. He stared so hard I thought he might burn holes right through me. Worried, I took a few steps toward him, but then he smiled. Then he started to laugh. George laughed, and he _laughed_. He laughed for what felt like a lifetime, until he was gasping for air. He held onto his stomach he was laughing so hard! Covering his face with his hands, he sucked in a breath before grinning. He payed no attention to rain as he looked up at the sky. "That was a good one, Freddie!" He shouted before looking back down at me. I thought I would collapse when I caught sight of a familiar twinkle in his eye. One that had been gone for a very long time. He took a step forward towards me, "That was a really good prank."

Silently, George stepped up again and we were toe to toe. Circling his hands around my wrists, he slowly slid them up my goosebump-covered arms, to my shoulders, to my neck, until his hands cupped my face. He tilted my head upwards to look at me as the tips of our noses brushed against each other. I lifted my gaze up to his finally, and he brought his mouth down onto mine.

It was slow, soft, and sweet. How long had I been waiting for this? I couldn't kid myself. It was definitely longer than eight months. Longer than a year for that matter. Probably longer than I could even _realize_. The pace quickened to a frantic beat, and I yanked George's soaking wet jacket off of his shoulders. In a quick pop George apparated us away from Hogwarts grounds.

With another apparation pop, we landed with a bounce on George's bed. Straddling him, I tossed his jacket onto the floor . Yanking off his tie as well, knowing him well enough to know it was a clip on. George cupped the back of neck, pulling me down into another heated kiss. Sliding his hands down my waist to my thighs, he began to peel my wet dress up off of me. It clung to my skin so finally I helped him, pulling it up over my head.

"I've changed my mind," George huffed breathlessly, looking as the he were only talking to himself, "Balls don't suck anymore."

Dropping my dress, I pulled away from. "What?" I exclaimed, my nose scrunched in confusion.

"Er..." His hands fumbled at my waist before he shook his head in frustration, "To hell with it! Never mind! Just kiss me."

I happily obliged.

* * *

><p><strong>-)()()()()()()(-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2:: PHEW! I finally finished that chapter! I'm not gonna lie to you guys. There's probably going to be aboooout...maybe four chapters left to this story. Everything's gonna end in one explosive bomb of drama! So get ready! I never intended this to be so short...but hey, this is sort like my first story! I just hope you guys will like the ending. That being said, I'm deciding on what to write once this is over. Earlier in the first Author's Note, I told you about a story I had on here that I had to delete. Well, it was actually a companion piece to this story. It was a Dramione. It focused on the gang going back to Hogwarts after the war to retake their seventh year. And Ginny was in the same year as them since it was decided that everyone that was at Hogwarts during Snape's reign got their credit for that year. Cam was in that story. I actually created Cam first. But here's the thing: I don't think I want to publish this story again. It was my first EVER fan fic. So it's not very good. Well..the first chapters anyway. Those are pretty boring, because I used the first four as a kind of set up to figure out where I was going with the story. However, I like the aspect of it. Focusing on how everyone's changed after the war, as I have with George, and Pen. And a little with Percy, too, but barely.<strong>

**So, I have two different ideas for writing a story. And I have to ask because I love you guys for reading this story. Would you be interested in reading another piece of my writing? Here are my ideas, please review and tell me if either one catches your eye:**

**Idea 1: It will be a companion piece to this story. Much like the story I just told you about, but changed. I'd set Cam up with Draco. However, it would also be a love triangle with a VERY war-changed Neville. This story, as I think about it, will have sooooo much drama! (Drama as I say just means my story will be interesting) I also see it being incredibly longer, because I want it to go until they graduate. In this current story, GTLBIGW, I plan on revealing Pen and Cam's mother. (I really hope you won't hate me for making it who it is!). So in THIS Cam/Draco story, the mom would be a greater conflict. AND you would find out Cam's real name. It's quite a hilarious contrast to her epic personality! Since this would be a companion piece to this, I'm also considering making it just like this one. With memories in the beginning. Would you guys be interested in this story?**

**Idea 2: This story is a Tom Riddle/OC story. It starts off when Tom is in school. He zeros in on an outcast because he senses something about her that's special. Manipulation her, who at first, has no idea what he's really all about. And when she finally realizes, she's too far gone to get out alive. This story would be incredibly violent, and twisted. The OC would actually, in the end twist be revealed as someone who was ACTUALLY very well known in the actually Harry Potter story. You'll probably never see it coming until the end. My problem is, I am so picky about following time lines for things like this. I wouldn't want to screw anything up so I really don't know if I'm ready to write this story. This would follow through all the way even after Voldemort's first demise. It would be a pretty intense story. Please let me know!**

**Thanks for reading! Much love!**


	10. The Unbreakable Vow

**Author's Note: Hello, my wonderful readers! I've been so melancholy lately. :/ I apologize. I also wish I had planned this story out better... But I didn't do so bad considering my limited experience! This story is winding down, all. NO this isn't the last chapter. But I'm pretty sure the next one will be! The mother will be reveled in the next chapter... I hope you won't hate me for it! Does anyone remember if George said whether or not he ever met Pen's mom? I'm sure I said that he HADN'T. Which is true. The only person that knows is Percy, and Mr. Weasley, and that's only because they work at the ministry. (hint-hint) ;) This chapter contains the smallest memory/flashback of them all, and it's not even at the beginning! I'm also debating on whether or not the last chapter will even have one! We'll see!**

**Now, thank you so much for your reviews. Grumpypirate, IamTheStars, and Gentle Catastrophe were my reviewers. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. :) You guys warmed my heart! And if any of you are curious: I'm doing okay. There seems to be a problem with my colon (I can't remember specifics, darn you doctors! With your big words that I can't remember!) But I'm on two medications for the next six weeks, and it should make it better!**

**On to the story! **

**-)()()()()()()(-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten: The Unbreakable Vow<span>

**Eight Months After The War. **

**The Morning After The Halloween Ball. George's Room.**

Gently rising from sleep, I turned my face towards the pillow and inhaled deeply. Gunpowder from inventing, cinnamon from his mother's constant baking, and a woodsy sort of cedar smell...just George; My favorite smell. I gingerly opened my eyes, and felt an arm snake around my waist. Glancing at the tall, second-hand grandfather clock standing against the wall, I saw that it was roughly three in the morning.

I fought off a yawn by biting my lip as I stretched out my legs for a moment. Neither of us speak, but merely lay there in contented silence. George shifted closer, placing his lips against my bare shoulder. Then, at the exact same time, our stomachs growled. I put my hand against my forehead as we both laughed. I rolled over to face him and caught sight of his grin. How could anyone not grin back?

"Hungry, then?" He mused, brushing my hair away from my face. I closed my eyes at that, only nodding my head. "Hmmm...you know what sounds good...?" His voice lifted an octave at the end and he trailed off, hoping to catch my interest. I didn't even move.

"You ask me to make you a sandwich, and you're not going to like where I put it."

"I'll find something for the both of us!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, jumping out of bed.

Once he slipped into a pair of jeans, and shut the door, I smiled. I sat up, and wrapped his blanket around me. Running my fingers through my hair, I tried to ignore the fact that I knew what day it was. It would be useless to dwell on it right now, considering there was nothing much I could do at three in the morning. Several minutes later, after I had slipped on one of his shirts, George came in carrying a plate of Mrs. Weasley's fettuccine alfredo. I'd never heard of it in my life until a few years ago when Mr. Weasley had given his wife a muggle cookbook. Sure, we already had a lot of similar dishes with the muggles, but some of the things in that book were absolutely heavenly. One of those things was fettuccine alfredo.

"Hey, calm down, you're drooling all over my pillow!" George chuckled as he got back into bed with me. He made a big show of twirling the noodles with the fork before popping them into his mouth quickly. I scowled, and would have hit him if he weren't the one holding the goodies.

"George!" I whined, hitting my fists on my knees in impatience.

"Whoa! Deja vu!" He laughed, and I felt my face grow hot when I realized what he was talking about.

"George!" I exclaimed sternly, and he offered up a fork-full of fettuccine as distraction. It worked.

We ate back and forth, sharing the fork in companionable silence. When the alfredo was almost gone, I eyed him out of the corner of my eye quietly. I'd thought long and hard about this. It had to go down like this, because it was the only thing I could think of.

"So George," I started, clearing my throat, "I was at the shop the other day, looking over the documents that were left there."

For a moment George was silent, but he finally nodded.

"Well," I started, before crossing my arms, "They were _hideous_."

"What?" George looked at me, clearly confused and just as taken aback.

"You heard what I said! Your spelling and punctuation is atrocious." I stated, scoffing dramatically, "You always make your letter n as capital. Even in the middle of the word! That's very wrong, George. You should only ever use capitals in the appropriate place."

"Ummm..." George looked away from me, weirded out, "Okaaay..."

"Good, don't forget that, either!" I warned, pointing my finger at him to emphasize my point.

George smirked at me, grabbing hold of my hand. His placed the tip of my finger against his lips slowly, his eyes locked with mine. Raising his other hand, he opened my hand gradually rotating it, placing slow, individual kisses on each of my fingertips. He lifted the plate off his lap, leaning in closer to me, he sat the plate down on the table beside the bed with ease.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I didn't lay back. I met his mouth with mine, floored by the feeling just like every time before that. Kissing him. Kissing _George_. Pressing forward, his tongue ran against my lower lip and I moaned. Trying to keep my head about me, I pulled back. He wasn't have any of that, and caught his teeth on my bottom lip, nibbling.

"George." I managed out finally, trying to get his attention.

Not listening, he turned his lips to my neck, trying to distract me. The shiver that ran down my spin certainly did cloud things a bit. I closed my eyes for a moment, almost drifting off.

"How..." Sucking in a breath, I tried to clear my head, "Would you be willing to make an unbreakable vow?"

George stopped his attack against my neck immediately, pulling back at looking at me. "_What?_" George demanded, obviously thinking I was off my rocker this morning.

"Would you make an unbreakable vow with me?" I repeated, my gaze unwavering. George returned it curiously.

"What would it be?"

This could make or break my plan. "That no matter what, you reopen the shop, and keep it running." This was very important. I knew once George was surrounded by laughs again, he could heal. He would be crushed if he lost the shop, even if he thought he couldn't bare to enter it anymore. George looked at me for a moment before sucking in a breath of air, and running a hand through his hair.

"Tell you what," He started, and I knew he was going to try to get out of it, "You find someone willing to perform the vow's spell, and I'll do it."

I smiled at him, working hard not to make it a devious one. Pulling him toward me, I gave him a hard, quick kiss. "You got it!" My mind running at a million miles an hour, I tried to pull myself from the bed. George pulled me back.

"Wait, wait, wait! You didn't my my other condition." He grinned at me, pulling me closer as I laughed.

"George!" I laughed, rolling on my belly out from under him, I quickly tried to crawl off the bed, "I have important things to do today!"

"Rubbish!" He growled, pulling me back by my ankles. Despite myself, I laughed again.

"You'll be sorry!" I sing-songed, despite the fact that I was serious. He wasn't even listening to me. I turned around to scowl up at him, pretending to be annoyed. Lifting my foot up to his chest, I pushed gently. "Back off, Gryffindor lion!"

He made a big show of roaring, and dramatically pounced on me.

* * *

><p><strong>-)()()()()()()(-<strong>

* * *

><p>Dressed in a pair of jeans, I slipped on the black leather boots I used to wear all the time at Hogwarts. Pulling on a black tank top, I opted to wear a jacket instead of a wizarding robe. I had to get to the Leaky Cauldron on time.<p>

I was pulling my hair into a pony tail as I stepped into the kitchen to find Percy and Mrs. Weasley. Percy was still having breakfast. Percy looked away from me awkwardly. I looked at Mrs. Weasley, and the look she gave me was a cross between stern, and elated. It was my turn to look away awkwardly. They _knew_!

"Er..." Stepping past Mrs. Weasley, I moved towards the door before turning around, "I have an appointment in Diagon Alley. I'll be back later."

"Had any breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked casually, stepping closer to me.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good." I nodded, managing a weak smile. Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and hugged me tightly, catching me off guard.

"Come back safely." She smiled, and I nodded, my face growing hot.

Escaping off of the porch, I let out a breath. That was _so_ embarrassing. Sucking in a breath, I closed my eyes, and tried to pluck up a little courage. Then, I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

I spotted him sitting at a booth with the breakfast platter, and I remembered what he'd said to me. I hoped he did, too. _'If you ever need anything..._'

"Hey Oliver, thanks for coming here on such short notice." I smiled, slipping myself into the booth, sitting across from him.

"Was no problem!" Oliver insisted, sitting down the fork-full of hash brown he'd been about to eat, "I'd been up for quite awhile when I got your owl. The letter sounded urgent, what do you..." He trailed off in shock, raising his eyebrows as I ordered from the waitress.

"Three shots of firewhiskey, please."

"Er, Pen?" Oliver said, slipping his hand around his butterbeer.

"Yes?" I asked, unfolding the large napkin that had been waiting on an empty plate, before refolding it into a triangle the way I liked it.

"You do know it's eight o'clock in the mornin'?"

"Yes, Oliver," I locked eyes with him, "I know very well. I'm going to need some firewhiskey in my system today."

Oliver ran a hand through his hair back and forth a couple of times before slipping it over his forehead and covering his eyes. He sighed once, before looking at me again. "Okay, I'm curious enough now, and a little bit more stupid. You need me for something?" It was a question, but he didn't say it as one. "What is it?"

Glancing down at the napkin, I fiddled with the edge of it, before tearing it off and rolling it up into a little ball. "I need you to perform the spell for an unbreakable vow."

"Really?" He did seem surprised by this, and I looked back up at him. "On you? And?"

"George."

Now it was time for him to look confused. I'd caught him off guard completely it seemed, because for a second it looked like he'd bitten down on something sour. So I decided now would be the best time to him.

"I have to leave again."

Caught off guard again, Oliver shifted in his seat. Tapping his hand on the plate of his half-eaten breakfast, he didn't seem hungry anymore. "You're leaving _again_?"

I downed one of the shots of firewhiskey, letting the burning sensation overtake me before answering. I could be honest with Oliver. For now.

"I'm in an arranged marriage."

"What?" He demanded, his brows scrunching up in more confusion, "I thought you got out of that with your mother?"

"I did." I shrugged, "But I made a deal with her. That was the deal."

"You getting an arranged marriage was the deal? What'd you get in return?"

"Money." I stated flatly, knocking back another shot.

"Oh, come on, Pen!" Oliver sat back, looking disgusted, "That doesn't sound like you at all! What's really going on here?"

I looked at him for a moment, dunking my the tip of my pinky into the firewhiskey of my last shot. "George is about to lose the shop." I admitted, swallowing my last shot before looking back at him, finally calm again. Oliver was silent for a long time before he spoke up again.

"So...you did this so your mother would give you the key to your trust fund?"

"Yeah," I admitted, still feeling guilty I'd only told Percy I was being given a certain portion of money. "I'm going to give to the key George. It's already charmed to only work for him. I had to put it in an envelope and everything. I can't touch it."

Oliver seemed genuinely impressed before turning sympathetic. He reached his hand across the table for mine, to offer support, but I pulled away. No, I don't still have feelings for Oliver, but I knew what happened to me when I mixed firewhiskey in my system. The last time I'd drank around him it hadn't ended well.

"So...what's the unbreakable vow for?" Oliver asked finally, motioning to the waitress before I could answer. "Bring me three as well, I have a feeling I'm going to need them."

I grinned and leaned forward, happily, "You're going to do it then?"

"Well," Oliver sighed, knocking back a firewhiskey, "I owe you, don't I?"

My smile faded and I sat back, remaining silent. Why bring this up now?

"Listen Pen, about the night of the Yule Ball..."

"No."

"But-"

"Oliver," I said, reaching over the table and grabbing his hand this time, "There's no need anymore. It was then, and this is now. Stop feeling bad."

"But, I knew you liked me..."

"Yeah," I admitted, knowing that Oliver had liked me a little, but not enough, "But not any more. No, it wasn't fun waking up that morning. Horrible, actually," I continued even though Oliver winced at my words, "But it's whatever now. I've had other shags, thank you." I grinned, and was pleased Oliver smiled back.

"So," I started, my confidence lifting, "You're going to do it then?"

"Say what you will, but I _still _owe you. So, yes, I'll do it."

"Brilliant! Here's my plan. Tell anyone, and I'll _cut_ my debt from you _off _of you, if you catch my drift."

* * *

><p><strong>-)()()()()()()(-<strong>

* * *

><p>"George? George! Get up!" I demanded, finding him fast asleep on his bed. "Merlin's saggy pants, George, it's it's already twelve! Up!" Picking up the dusty Quidditch book on his desk, I threw it down on his arse.<p>

George jumped awake, flipped over in mid-bounce, and sat up. "Bloody hell!" He managed to exclaim as he yawned, rubbing at his right eye.

"Get up, Ginger. And come outside." I tugged him out of bed as he protested and whined, not even noticing my use of the old nickname I'd called him before we'd become friends.

"What's the matter? I'm still tired!"

"No you aren't, you're just used to laying in bed for all hours of the day." I said, helping his sleepy form down the stairs so he wouldn't fall.

He gave an indignant huff before finally complying with me. We stepped out into the sun and he hissed, shielding his eyes. "Oliver? Is that you?" He asked, unshielding his eyes to look before hissing again. He covered his eyes completely for a moment before finally starting to adjust.

"Yeah man, long time no see." Oliver and George then proceeded to do that weird guy hand-slap-shoulder-bump thing that guys did, and if I hadn't been so nervous, I might've rolled my eyes.

"George," I stated, motioning for Oliver to take out his wand, "Oliver is going to be performing the unbreakable vow spell for us."

George looked at me for a second, then to Oliver, then back to me, and back to Oliver. I knew he'd thought I wouldn't have been able to find anyone. He probably hadn't thought any farther past his own family, seeing as my sister was at Hogwarts. "Really?"

"Yeah," I spoke steadily before shrugging, trying to remain casual, "He owes me one."

Oliver looked away when George glanced at him. George looked at me, before gazing behind me at the Burrow. He wanted to back down, but he'd already said he'd do this. After he broke his promise, and left Hogwarts back in seventh year, George had worked hard to keep his word ever since. I knew he would go through it.

"O...okay. Let's do this then."

The air surrounding us grew quiet, and solemn. Looking at George, I did try to feel some happiness. When I had first come back, there was no way I could have talked him into this. He was slowly returning, and he needed the shop to do that. Looking up into his dark chlorine-blue eyes, I held out my hand. He did as well, and we gripped each others forearms tightly.

Stepping up beside us, Oliver lifted his wand steadily, placing the tip just so so that it touched the both of us. Sucking in a deep breath through his nose, he cleared his throat, waiting for me. Would my plan work itself out? I hope so.

"Do you, George Weasley, vow unconditionally to, no matter _what_ reopen the shop in one week's time? To reopen it fully stocked, full of your inventions and products, and to keep it running until I say when?"

The thick ropes of fire wound around us. They were hot, but oddly enough they didn't burn. George looked down at them, before looking at me.

"I will."

Oliver's voice reminded us of his presence as he relayed the spell. The fire bands disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay George," I spoke on a sigh, rubbing at my wrist behind my back, "I'm sure your mum has lunch on the table, you better go get some. I'm starting to get hungry myself. I'll see Oliver away." George looked at the both of us again. I could tell he didn't have a good feeling, that he was sensing something in his gut. He nodded anyway, bidding goodbye to Oliver.

When I turned around to meet Oliver's gaze, I found George wasn't the only one with a bad feeling.

"Pen, are you sure this entire thing is a good idea?"

"No."

"Are you sure you should be doing this?"

"No."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"_No._"

"Oh, my head." Oliver pressed the palms of his hands against his temples as he looked at me. I grinned.

"I guess it's a good thing you never did give us a shot. I think I would have been the end of you." I joked, giving him a light punch on the arm.

"So you're still going to do this? You really think George is going to be okay?"

"Oliver," I sighed again, ignoring him, "Don't forget to bring Lee to the shop. They need to talk. I mean, Lee might as well have been Fred and George's long lost triplet...at heart, anyway. Promise?"

"...I promise." Oliver said, before checking his watch. "I have to go. Good luck." We shook hands before Oliver bent down to place a brotherly kiss on my forehead. He apparated away, and I shook my head. The git would feel guilty forever...

Glancing back at the burrow, I had the deepest urge to run back inside and lock the door. As if that could keep me in. I'd never seen a real home until I'd visited the burrow. I'd barely spoken two words my first day there because all I wanted to do was just...watch them. Watch what they had. I think I had carried a little bitterness for the Weasley's in my heart after that, at least for a year or two. It was hard not to be bitter for a family like that, until you turn around and realize that somewhere down the road you became their family too.

I knew it was time to force myself away. Turning my back on the burrow, I climbed the main hill in silence. Reaching the top, I knew I wouldn't be visible from most of the Burrow's windows. In the distance was a small pile. My luggage. But I had one more stop to make. One more stop, under the old, giant oak tree near the woods.

* * *

><p><em>Run-away spells flew in every direction, in every color. How we were missing those when we had to focus on the deatheaters in front of us, I'll never know. I was fighting along side Percy, and Fred. George went to help some younger students that had snuck out to fight, and had begged me to stay with Fred. <em>

"_Watch Fred's back! I'll be fine!"_

_I only had one problem. Where the hell was **my** sister? Flinging the only nonverbal spell I knew at the deatheater, I tried looking around the main hall, to find Cam. Hogwarts was already in ruins. _

_A hand closed around my wrist, and yanked me to the right. I turned, and watched a flash of green light whizzed past my eyes, mere inches away from my face. _

"_Go find Cam!" It was Fred I turned to as his hand released me._

"_No, I'm supposed to stay with you!" I disarmed a deatheater, and accio'd his wand. Snapping it half, I sent a jelly legs curse at him. _

"_No go! You're going to die if you stay this distracted and try to fight!"_

_Looking at Fred, I bit my lip. I had to find Cam. "I'll be right back!"_

_I ran out of the great hall, and into a horridly dismantled hallway. The sound of the battle echoed back and forth across the high ceilings. Before I could even look for her, I heard a loud explosion, something slammed against my head, and everything went black._

* * *

><p>The stone was always cool underneath the shade of the oak tree. It was chiseled to perfection, the edges rounded, the face smooth. Fred Weasley. 1 April, 1978 – 2 May, 1998. There were flowers charmed to never wilt, several little trinkets, and the plack of the decree signed by Dolores Umbridge banning all Weasley joke products from Hogwarts.<p>

I sat down near the stone, placing my own gift beside a small gathering of daisies. A pink hair color-changing sucker. It was the last of the Weasley candy I had saved, and it was also probably the last sucker of it's kind. The suckers had been discontinued when the twins had come up with a better line of hair color changing candies.

A small holder had been created on the top left corner of the stone, and an the flag of the Irish International Quidditch team hung on a little stick, pushed down into the holder. The flag was dirty from several rain sessions over the past few months. Clearing my throat, I pulled out my wand, and charmed it clean. Then, muttering a few spells, I made sure it would never be dirty again.

I fiddled around for several more minutes, straightening a few of the things surrounding his grave before finally resting my head against the cold, gray stone, shaking.

"Why?" I gripped the top of his Fred's head stone with my hand as I burst into tears. "Why did you tell me to leave when you knew I was supposed to stay with you? He told me to stay with you!" Furiously I wiped at my eyes before giving up and placing my free hand over them, "Why did I leave you when I was supposed to be protecting you? What if I had been there, Fred? I should have been there! I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry!"

**-)()(-**

_Dear George,_

_I'm leaving again. This time I don't want to, but I couldn't really find a way other than this way. So I have to leave, even though I was sure I was there to stay this time. I'm sorry. I'm so bloody sorry. _

_Enclosed you'll find a key. It's the key to a vault at Gringotts. Yes, it's my trust fund. You know very well my mother took it back when I ran away from the engagement she tried to set up for me in France. I got it back when I finally gave into her demands. I'm engaged to be married by a man my mother has picked out for me. My mother has already distributed most of the family funds into my trust fund now that I'm the eldest, and also first to be married. She expects to come live with us after the engagement, so I supposed that's why._

_I've charmed the key so that only you can touch it, George. Not I, my sister Cam, or even my mother can lay a finger on it. Just you. Go to Gringotts, and use all of the money in there to open the shop again. Fill the shop up with jokes, and laughter. Expand the shop even, because there's more than enough money in there to do that. Now, I know you well George, so I know you're right pissed, but don't stop reading. Keep reading, okay? You're about to lose the shop. You need the money in my vault to pay off the lone, and restock, so don't ignore it. Open the shop, because you remember our vow, right?_

_George, I'm sorry about Fred. You remember, I know you do, remember how you told me to watch his back? To stay with him? Your concern was for your brothers and sister. My concern was my sister. I wasn't paying attention. Fred told me to go. He told me to go find Cam. I left him to fight with Percy once I took out a deatheater. I wasn't there, George. I should have been there. I don't know how different things would be...but it's my fault. I'm sorry George. I worked hard to geT you to foRgive me for leaving back then, but I UnderStand if now you're noT so Mad that I'm gone again. I nEver meant to leave._

_I'm sorry, again._

_I love you, George,_

_Sandrine Penelope Knightley_

* * *

><p><strong>-)()(-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-)()(-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2:: Sorry for the long wait of an update, guys. The next chapter is the last, and I'm extremely worried about it. I guess because I regret not planning this story out better, and I don't want to disappoint you all. I'm also finding it hard to write, which I'm pretty sure is because I don't want this story to be over. I love it dearly. It's going to be the first story I finish, and even if I have some regrets, I don't think I did so bad. :) <strong>

**I'm about to make a shout out to a friend, which I'm kind of on the fence about. If you happen to click on my profile, you'll find I've posted a link. If you're a fan of Greenday, Cage the Elephant, or Puddle of Mud, and you want to support a fan, click that link. I've got a friend that does covers, and has written and sung his second song on that link. The link his second original song. I really am regretful of adding this snippet to my author's note, because I don't want to make you guys do anything. Buuut...we'd all do anything for friend's, wouldn't we? I feel inclined to do this because he has practically no confidence in his art, even though I think his singing is amazing. I used to hate my writing until a friend helped me, so I kind of would like to do the same by getting him some views, and a few comments. No pressure! You can ignore this if you want!**

**By the way, I think I'm going to be writing that Cam/Draco story next. Only it's actually going to be about everyone. Ginny. Harry. Neville. Luna. It's going to be about how everyone is effected and changed after the war, and how they get back to normalcy, and overcome the things that have scared them. I'm reeeeally planning this one out in detail, and I hope you guys (those of you that are interested) will like it. **

**Until next time, my lovely readers! p.s. Did you find the hint I left in the chapter?**


	11. Blood in the Snow

**Author's Note:: Okay, my lovely reader's, this is the last chapter! I can hardly believe it myself. Writer's on here have said you learn a lot from your first chapter story, and they were right! I can look back and see some of the things I should've done differently. But oh well! I'm still proud of this piece of work. But, I'm going to save the rest of this note for the end of the story. Let's read on, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: While I wrote this fanfiction, the entire world, and characters of Harry Potter do not belong to me. :'( Sadface! I own Pen, and Cam however. They're a rowdy bunch!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven: Blood in the Snow<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Roughly Two Months After Cam's departure.<strong>

**The 1****st**** of January.**

**George:**

"I hate children! I _will_ have _order_!" The little Dumb-bridge figurine walked back and forth on the tightrope, screaming it's figurative lungs out. George smirked in satisfaction because this was the very first doll he'd gotten to work correctly. He had honestly forgotten just how tricky it was to make those things.

The shop had been open for one month, and two weeks. Surprisingly, the shop was a smash. It was even greater than it had been on it's first grand opening. Standing on the spiral staircase, the shop was completely empty. There was some silence, except for the toys and gizmos that were already wound, or made to make noise constantly. Turning to his left, George gazed at the gigantic clock ticking away on the wall. Still fifteen minutes until the shop opened.

Jogging to the cashier's station, he stood there, his favorite spot. Looking around at his shop, he swelled with pride and smiled. George couldn't deny that being surrounded by laughing costumers all day was amazing. He wanted to kick myself in the arse for not reopening the shop sooner. He had to admit, _she_ had been right.

Reaching down into the shelves of the cashier's desk, George pulled out a three day old Daily Prophet.

"**Famous and French: The Blanc's Eldest Son To Be Married" **

George propped his elbow up on the top of the desk as he gazed at the picture. The picture was of Pen, and some toerag called Favian Blanc. He'd never laid eyes on him before, but he'd heard of the Blanc Family. Completely pureblood without so much as a speck of muggle in any of their lineage. Not only that, they were also the most substantial family in France, if not the wizarding world. Not only _that_ they were also enormously rich.

Gazing down at the photograph, Favian looked smug to the point of smirking, and Pen looked almost stoic, holding hands with him. Her other hand was behind her back for some reason.

"Is that today's prophet?" Percy's voice broke through George's train of thought and caused him to nearly jump out of his skin. Giving a yelp, he gathered up the newspaper and shoved it back under the desk.

"Ah, ah, Percy! I didn't hear you apparate in!" George spoke nonchalantly, scratching at the spot behind where his ear used to be.

Percy gave George a weird look as he approached the cash register, and George mimicked the look, trying to appear innocent. Percy looked around at the desk for a moment, and on instinct George shoved his hand in his pocket. It felt like Percy knew he had his last letter from Pen in there.

"Anyway," Percy finally spoke again, still looking suspicious, "I came to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Yes, you've avoided Cam very well for most of the student's vacation, but she's not giving up. She couldn't find Pen in France– why she thought she could find a hidden residence is beyond me– so now she's going to focus on you. She wants to read the letter."

"Hmph!" George sniffed, almost giving Percy's old sniffy-sniff a run for it's galleons. "It's none of her business! Pen should have also left a letter of abandonment to her sister, then!"

"George!" Percy scolded, placing a hand on the desk. "Be reasonable."

"Why should I? She leaves, Perce. Then she comes back, then leaves again. Does she think she can do anything she wants and I'll just keep forgiving her?" The stare George gave Percy was cold, but Percy only returned his stare with a sad look of his own. If only George knew...

"Listen, Pen had her reasons."

"Listening to her mother? Pen's never done that a day in her life! Must've done it so she can leave again." George adverted his gaze out the window, looking bitter like a child denied a cookie before dinner. Percy seemed to understand George a little better now. He was toying with the idea that Pen had agreed to the marriage to get away from him.

"George..." Percy sighed for a moment, deciding he had better tell him, "Listen–"

_Pop!_ In an instant Cam apparated in, and George quickly regretted adding Cam onto the charm that only allowed family and close friends to apparate in when the shop was closed. With one little squeak, George quickly crouched down behind the desk to conceal himself. Percy leaned against the desk, spreading his arms out completely in case George's head was still visible; a very casual pose. Not.

"George!" Cam bellowed, bolting to the desk. Percy, certainly a crazy Gryffindor, attempted to block her. Cam halted just in front of him, remaining silent as she stared into his eyes. Daring him to stop her. He held strong for a few seconds, then wilted and stepped to the side quickly.

"Pansy!" George shouted, still hidden behind the desk.

"Stand up!" Cam demanded, pounding her fist on the desk repeatedly until George finally gave in. Taking in the sight of Cam, she really was a mess. Her blond hair was held back in a low pony tail, but still disheveled. Her robes had a few cuts in them, and the bandage on her left cheek told him she'd splinched a little at some point from all her apparating. Looking down at her hands, her right hand, which was always covered by a black cloth glove that went to her elbow, was slightly visible from a few rips in the fabric.

"Listen Cam, I know what you're going to ask-"

"Letter!" She demanded, her breathing still heavy. "I have to read the letter!"

"It's personal!" George shot back, feeling momentarily confident. "She left, Cam! Get over it!"

It was a split second, but he saw it. Cam's face fell, and she looked absolutely devastated before the thick layer of tough-girl was thrown back on. George felt his heart squeeze; he wasn't the only one hurting, here. Why was it so hard for him to remember that?

The little moment ended when Cam flung herself against the desk, trying to climb her way over it to get at George.

"Percy!" George shouted, his voice several octaves higher than he'd care to admit as he tried to run away.

Cam had already rolled over on the desk, and fell off, grabbing hold of George's robes. George's legs caught in his Weasley Wizard Wheezes robes, and he fell. Cam grabbed his wrist, twisted it painfully, and brought it up to the small of his back.

"The letter's on you, isn't it? Isn't it?"

George struggled, and remained silent. Finally glad, for a moment, that Pen actually wasn't here. This was exactly how Cam used to pin Malfoy on the floor at Hogwarts, and if she saw, he would never live it down. _'I can take this!' _George thought to himself defiantly, _'This isn't so bad even it does hurt! It's exactly what she used to do to Malfoy! She's not yanking my-' _

"Merlin's ball sack!" George cursed as, against his will, Cam brought her two fingers to George's nose. She effectively stuck them in, and began yanking back as hard as she could.

"I GIVE! I GIVE! IT'S IN MY POCKET!"

The second Cam let go of his arm, his hand flung around into a natural position and slammed on the floor. Gasping for breath, he cursed profusely as Cam rolled him over, and jammed her hand his pocket, yanking out the letter.

As Cam stood up she gripped onto the letter for dear life, and began reading it quickly. George gave Percy a vicious glare as he helped him off the floor.

"Way to help out _older_ brother."

"Hey," Percy shook his head, raising his hands in a shrugging manner. It was still baffling to George how much he'd changed, "She pinned _you_ down on the floor. There's no way I can take her. She's crazier than Pen. I'm not gonna try to fight her."

George rubbed his shoulder as he watched Cam read the letter. Finally Cam whirled around and glared at him. George felt his blood run cold. Percy was right. She _was_ crazier than Pen. Cam grabbed the first thing off the shelf, which happened to be from a display of lollipops. Chucking a lollipop at George, he narrowly caught it just inches away from his face.

"What's your problem, woman?" He demanded, throwing the lollipop onto the floor.

"How many times have you read this letter?" She demanded, stepping up to him. George didn't answer, but only looked away defiantly as he felt his face grow hot. He'd read the letter several times a day since he'd gotten it.

George heard Cam sigh, and then she approached him closer.

"Hey." She spoke, her voice soft and rather smooth. She tugged on his arm, and he looked at her. They looked at each other for a moment, and George, strangely enough, began to feel somewhat comforted. Then Cam reared back and punched his arm. Gasping in pain, he dropped to his knees. "Look at this!" She demanded, able to show him the letter easily now that he was on the floor.

"What? Look at what?" George demanded, looking at the section of letter Cam was pointing to.

"_I worked hard to geT you to foRgive me for leaving back then, but I UnderStand if now you're noT so Mad that I'm gone again. I nEver meant to leave."_

"What? Besides the fact she has bad writing habits?"

"Really, George?" Cam challenged, and she pointed to it again. George looked back down again, focusing on the misplaced capital letters.

T. R. U. S. T. M. E. Trust me?

"For the love of Godric!" Percy exclaimed, having been crouched down behind George, reading the letter as well.

"I knew she wouldn't really leave!" Cam exclaimed, pulling her hair from it's pony tail. Shaking her hair free, she suddenly looked intensely relieved. Covering her face with her hands for a moment, she sucked in a deep breath before letting it out.

George looked at the letter that now lay on the floor. How many times had he read that letter? How many times had he missed that? Looking up at Cam, he saw that she had believed in Pen. Why hadn't he? Why was he always so sure she was going to let him down, when he'd never felt like that before? Looking down at the floor again, George stood up.

"We have to find her." He said finally, Cam looked at him with a frown.

"I've been everywhere I can think of. The Blanc's residence is magically hidden, I can't find anyone willing to tell me about it."

"I know," George admitted, feeling worried already, "But she gave me the key to her vault, you read that. There's still a _lot_ of money. Surely we can find someone!"

"That's right...she did..." Cam trailed off, thinking, "I'm actually surprised she did that. Mother must not know. I mean, besides my trust fund vault, there's nothing else left..." Cam stopped her pacing, and looked utterly horrified.

"What is it?" Percy asked, wondering if she was going to be sick. He looked at George worriedly.

"She gave you the family money!" Cam exclaimed, looking this time petrified. She was completely blanched. "The wedding is in a week! I bet mother hasn't even found out yet! Oh, when she does... We have to get to the Burrow!" And with that, she apparated away without waiting for them.

Percy and George shared a glance before apparating to the Burrow as well. In a flash they were in the kitchen, looking at their mother. Cam must have apparated to the porch because after a quick knock she threw the door open. She tracked snow it, but didn't pay attention.

"Mrs. Weasley! Have you received any howlers?" Cam demanded, her cheeks and nose pink from the wind outside.

"Why..." Mrs. Weasley looked shocked at the question, "We did earlier this morning, yes."

At that George looked to Cam, wondering where this was going. "What did the howler say, Mum?"

"It didn't say anything, actually. It hissed, then ripped itself up. I assumed it was a prank..." Mrs. Weasley looked at the three of them, realizing how tense they looked. She might have gotten along in years, but she was still aware when something was going on. "It was black, though. Instead of red. Who was it?"

"It was Pen's fiance, wasn't it?" George asked, moving closer to Cam so she would look at him. Cam finally did lift her eyes, and George felt his stomach drop when he saw fear in them.

"They're going to come. Today."

As if on cue, an apparation pop could be heard outside. Everyone looked out the window, and it was clear it was Pen. Her dirty blond hair blew in the wind, but something was wrong. She clutching onto herself, and then she collapsed into the snow.

"Pen!" George shouted, stampeding out of the house, the rest of the family in tow.

"What's happening?" George heard Ginny ask before he left the porch, and he realized that everyone was here, even her friends.

George was only a few feet away from Pen's body when at least ten more people apparated in. He was hit with a spell, and knocked back on his arse next to Harry. George looked around for a moment and realized that everyone was here, even Neville, Luna, and his father.

Looking back to the crowd of wizards, George laid eyes on Favian Blanc. He was tall, with slicked back black hair. His features were hard, and chiseled, and he was muscular. One would expect this type of man to be obsessively neat in appearance, but he was a mess. There was a large bald strip on the side of his head where he'd been shaved. He had a black eye, and he leaned as though his left leg was in a horrible amount of pain. His upper arm was bandaged, and it appeared to still be bleeding. George knew that it was because of Pen, and his heart swelled with pride. That was his girl.

Then everything around him slowed down to a stop. He watched as Favian bent over Pen's body. Gripping her hair, he wrapped it around his hand before yanking her up on her feet by it. Pen's arm was a bloody mess, and her lip was busted open. The rage bubbling within him, George yanked out his wand. However, quick as lightning, Favian stabbed his wand to Pen's throat.

George looked around at the men that had come with Favian. They all wore black robes, except for one. He assumed that must've been Favian's brother, or friend. The rest were servants.

Pen clutched on her arm, but she still tried to struggle away. Favian gave a quick yank of her hair, and she hissed in pain.

"Stop it!" George growled, taking a step forward. He only stopped when Favian menacingly tapped his wand on Pen's throat.

"No sudden movements, Weasley boy!" Favian hissed, moving his glare back to his fiance. "No more games, pet. I'm tired of putting up with your antics. The garden is in flames because of you!"

He heard the crunching of snow behind him, and looked to his left. Cam was now standing beside him. Cam looked furious and devastated at the same. He'd never been really close with Cam, but he laid a hand on her shoulder just the same.

"Good!" Pen shouted, her lip still bleeding, "I hope it runs to your house, too!" She spat blood and it landed on Favian's shirt. Favian turned livid, yanking her hair so hard Pen would have dropped to her knees if Favian hadn't been hold her up.

"You're more trouble than your worth! But I'll break you." He growled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Cam lost it, not even grabbing her wand. She moved to bound forward, but even before George could react, Harry grabbed onto her. He fell back, dragging her into the snow with him, having no other way to stop her.

"You disgusting bastard! I'll kill you!" She shouted, so angry she was actually near tears. She wrestled Harry on the ground, but gave up in a fit of rage, hitting the ground with her fist. Favian only laughed.

"Let's keep this clean, shall we? I want the Gringotts' key." Favian demanded, glaring at George venomously. Pen only smirked, and it looked rather villainous with all the blood on her mouth.

"You can't touch it." George said matter-of-factly, "It's charmed. It can only be handled by me. It's mine."

"Lies!" Favian shouted, irked that all of his servants exchanged knowing glances. It was clear that Pen had told everyone this, and no one had believed her.

"No, not lies." George challenged, smirking, "I've already opened the vault several times. Not even the goblins could touch it!"

"What's in the vault?" Ron spoke up, actually asking George and jumping when Favian answered.

"Almost her entire family fortune!" Favian shouted, glaring at Pen again. "It was meant to be _mine._" Surprisingly enough, George only grinned at that.

"Interesting~" George mused coyly in a voice that still managed to sound complete without Fred speaking at the same time, "So what you're saying is, you can't get into her _vault_, where as _I_ can get in there anytime I want? Hm?"

Favian's eyes narrowed and Pen rolled hers.

"Number Eleven!" One of the servants stepped forward, a stoic-looking man. "Go get _her._" The man hesitated for a second before apparating away.

Pen immediately started to struggle again as if she were panicking. Then she locked eyes with her sister, and Cam practically screamed.

The familiar patronus that none of the gang could quite place came into view. "I'm on my way." Said a pinched voice, clearly controlled, yet annoyed.

"She's coming! She's coming!" Cam shook profusely, looking around rapidly as if the world was closing in on her from all sides. George had never seen Cam afraid, ever, and it was unsettling. "Hide me!" And with that, she ran behind Percy, standing bone straight.

There was an apparation pop, and then she was there.

Despite the snow, she wore a pair of business-appropriate heels in a dusty pink color. Obvious hosiery, and a plaid skirt that matched the heel's color. The blazer she wore was a vibrant hot pink, and thick enough to shield from the cold. But what really set the entire outfit to the next level was the thing that made everyone stop breathing. The tiny black bow perched on top of her head.

But without a black bow, what would Dolores Umbridge be?

"Well," Umbridge spoke on a little inhale before smiling sweetly at everyone, "Are we having a sort of party?"

George just stared at the woman...Pen's mother? He felt his stomach go sour, and was pretty sure he'd lost all feeling in his left leg. Umbridge?

"_She_," Favian pointed viciously at Pen with his wand before pointing to George, "Has charmed her vault key to work only for HIM!"

"What?" Umbridge laughed, clasping her hands together in front of her, "That's impossible."

"No it's not." George spoke up, gradually feeling braver as he looked over at Pen. Pen was staring at the snow, turned away from her mother as much as she could.

Dolores laid eyes on George, and slowly her smile faded.

"Sandrine." She stated crisply, turning to stare at her daughter. "Sandrine!" She repeated, walking over to her daughter until she looked up at her.

"Bullocks, mum," Pen shrugged her shoulders as blood dribbled down her chin, "Guess it just seemed like a good idea at the time, you know, after rolling out of his bed."

Everyone except Favian jumped at the loud sound of skin colliding against skin when Dolores smacked her daughter.

"Arthur..." George heard his mother whisper, and knew they were probably holding onto each other. His mother couldn't understand parents that laid hands on their children in that way besides the occasional spanking in childhood.

Pen spit a small amount of blood into the snow before liking her lips. Looking up again, she laughed, looking sinister.

"The familial love I feel right now is endless, really."

"Fix it!" Dolores demanded, her voice shaky and high pitched. George looked back to Percy for a moment. Umbridge was losing control, and fast. Umbridge without control was very dangerous.

George gripped onto his wand, wondering if there was any way to fight, and win... Even if they won now, this was the Blanc family, they would come back. His gut told him to beat the living hell out of Favian, but it couldn't be the smartest option. At Hogwarts he and Fred had always managed to have the upper hand...but this was different.

He had no options right now, but to watch.

"I can't fix it!" Pen shouted back fiercely, glaring at her mother with more than just hatred. "And I did it on purpose!"

"You knew the deal!" Favian broke into the conversation, livid, "You're reputation is mud, woman! It was the money!"

Everyone behind George exchanged looks. The Blanc's were the richest family in France...

"You!" Dolores demanded, grabbing her daughter by the jaw, ignoring her hiss of pain, "Make him open the vault!"

"NO!" Pen said before spitting in her mother's face. Umbridge stumbled back before whipping around and glaring at George.

Before she could say anything one of the servants cast a spell at Ginny, who'd been holding her wand up. Harry lept in the way, casting a shield charm. Finally George held his wand up, glaring at Favian.

"Don't touch my sister!"

"Then make your bunch stand down!" Favian demanded, grabbing onto Pen's bleeding arm.

George turned around his family, and friends huddled together. He couldn't even see Cam standing behind Percy. Hermione wasn't there, and he wasn't sure why. Harry was clinging to Ginny, glaring at the group of servants, watching them carefully.

"No more wand work." George said finally, turning around again.

Then something odd happened to George face, and it looked like he was having trouble breathing. He leaned back farther, and farther until...

"ACHOOO!" He sneezed loudly, his body jerking violently, his arms flinging forward.

"What the hell kind of sneeze was that?" Favian asked, momentarily thrown off guard.

Then everyone but George was thrown off at the sound of a loud ringing noise. It gradually annoyed Favian even more until finally he tossed Pen aside. She managed to stand on her own as she watched Favian locate the source of the ringing.

"It's some sort of contraption!" He shouted, bending over to get a closer look. All of the girls screamed when a large wall of fire erupted in front of Favian. Favian promptly stood up, screaming even louder than any of the girls. His hair was fire!

"Aguamenti!" One of the servants shouted, soaking Favian head to toe, promptly putting the fire out.

Favian shook visibly, but from anger. George however, was pleased. He now knew that his new product for the shop worked: Fred Fire-Bangs.

"I've had _enough!_" He raved at Dolores, everyone silent because they were positive they'd never seen anyone yell at her before. "Your _spawn_ is not worth it!"

"I-I" Dolores was taken aback and was quickly panicking, "It's not our fault your family is bankrupt!" This earned a collective gasp from everyone, even from the servants, leaving Dolores pleased.

"You're through." Favian said, and then it seemed like even the wind stopped. Then he turned to Pen, smirking. "It's a pleasure leaving you, pet."

"Charmed." Pen returned his smirk, waving him goodbye with only one certain finger raised.

Favian and his goons apparated away. Dolores looked at her daughter, and she still had some composure. However, it was clear by her breathing that she was close to losing it.

"Don't test me, mother." Pen said, stepping forward with a limp. "You don't have the family money anymore. You can't afford to do anything right now."

For a moment Umbridge was quiet before blinking once, and then her sickly sweet smile rose up again. George felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he shuddered, not just from the winter wind.

"Where is-"

"CAM!" Pen shouted desperately over her mother before turning indifferent again, "How should I know? Do you see her anywhere?"

Dolores turned to the group, and no, she didn't see her youngest daughter. Pursing her lips, she turned back to Pen.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Sandrine." And with that, she apparated away.

Pen smiled at the group before laughing, "My plan worked!"

Cam shout out from the group, racing to her sister and hugging her gingerly because of her injuries. Pen returned it with her good arm. Then Cam backed away, and looked at George. Pen looked at George too, thrilled, but worried. She remembered the letter she'd left for him...

George crossed the space between, and closed his arms around her. It washed away all of Pen's doubts, and all of George's. They didn't speak, because they didn't need to.

"Alright everyone," Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "Inside for some hot cocoa! It's freezing out here! George! Get Pen inside so we can mend her wounds."

But for a moment, George just held her. Then Pen felt the need to speak up, to explain herself.

"George..."

Refusing to let her feel bad, he ignored her, "Hey, Pen?"

"...Yeah?" Pen asked, looking up at him. Her face was bloody, but she couldn't have looked more beautiful to him. George pushed her hair out of her face, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Marry me."

"..._what?_"

"Marry me." He said more firmly, not backing down. He'd waited far too long. He'd been waiting even before he'd realized he was waiting!

Pen looked up at him before pouting, "What for?"

Now _that_ answer George certainly wasn't expecting, and his jaw dropped, "What _for_?" He repeated in disbelief.

Pen grinned despite her lip, and answered the question, "For forever."

**-)()()()()()(-**

"_Ginger! Snape gave me a fail on that potions test, and it's your damn fault!" Pen shouted, slamming her third-year potions book beside her plate as she sat down to breakfast._

"_My fault? No one told you to scold me so loudly!" George demanded, feigning being offended by placing a hand on his chest. _

"_You enchanted a spit wad to keep hitting me over and over! Maybe you should be a little more **mature**!" _

_George kept the hand on his chest, and sucked in a loud, dramatic gasp. He looked horrified that Pen would say such a thing. _

"_Are you hearing this, Fred?"_

"_Yeah, I am." Fred said through a mouthful of eggs. "You two bicker like you're an old married couple." _

"_Ugh, what?" Pen snorted, looking insulted, "Married to Ginger? Doubt it!"_

_Fred snorted back before taking a vicious bite out of his back, "Honestly! If I want to have breakfast with my mum and dad, I just sit beside you two in the morning!"_

"_Fred, it's official, you are no longer my favorite twin." Pen frowned, and Fred grinned back._

"_Isn't that funny Fred? You tell her she acts married to me, and then she declares me her favorite twin!" George exclaimed with a grin while pouring pumpkin juice into his cup. _

"_I did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

"_Not!"_

"_Did!"_

"_Not, not, not!"_

"_OY!" Fred shouted at the both of them, the trio ignoring the stares they were getting, "If you don't shut up I'll marry you both myself!"_

"_As if!" George retorted, tossing a fried potato chunk at Fred._

"_Yeah!" Pen agreed, "Pigs'll fly out my arse when I'm married to George Weasley!"_

* * *

><p><strong>-)()()()()()(-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-)()()()()()(-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Author's Note:: And that's it! It's finally done... I feel so happy, and so sad at the same time. Like this :): Get it? Rest assured, if you plan on reading my DracoCam story, then you have not seen the last of Pen or George! :D *hinthint* I thank all of my beautiful, fabulous readers. And I thank all of my ultra sexy hot reviewers. ;) Your reviewers literally motivated me. I would read them over and over to gain confidence when I wasn't feeling so awesome about the story. You guys saved me, and this story, I swear! It was great riding this ride with you. :) I hope the ending didn't disappoint you! I also hope you about peed your pants when I made Umbridge the mother. If that surprised you, wait until you find out Cam's real name! Ha!**

**As for my new story:: It'll be out in a day or so. Feel free to ask me to notify you when I post it if you don't feel like subscribing to me. This story while the main love interest is between Cam/Draco, is going to be about EVERYONE. It's about how everyone's changed from the war, and how they're coping with their changes. It's also about how, just because Voldemort's gone, it doesn't mean his beliefs are gone. The new story is called: "Redemption For All (Erasing Draco)"**

**If you really liked my story, and never dropped a comment, feel free to drop a comment this one time. I'd love that. :) I really hope I didn't let anyone down. This story was rushed, and now that I've learned so much from it, I wish I'd done better...but I still love it, I hope you loved it to.**

**Thanks for reading, guys! **

**MUCH LOVE!  
><strong>


End file.
